Posledné prázdniny
by hp-black
Summary: Weasleyovská banda a Scorpius Malfoy na prázdninách.


Leto po škole malo byť nezabudnuteľné. Boli to naše – moje, Alove a Scorpiusove – úplne posledné spoločné prázniny. Al so Scorpiusom sa prihlásili do tréningu pre aurorov a oboch prijali, čo nebolo až tak prekvapujúce. Mali skvelé známky a vplyvných rodičov, takže nikto ani nepochyboval o tom, že sa tam dostanú. Ja som sa rozhodla pokračovať v štúdiu. Už od dvanástich som chcela byť novinárka, a tak som sa po skončení Rokfortu prihlásila na vyššie štúdium masmediálnej komunikácie. Veľmi som sa tešila na to, že budem konečne študovať niečo, čo ma bude naozaj baviť, ale bola som rozhodnutá si najprv užiť plnými dúškami dva horúce mesiace voľnosti.

Prvé dva týždne júla boli najdobrodružnejšie v mojom živote. Strávili sme ich cestovaním po Francúzsku, prespávali sme v lacných moteloch alebo v stane, navštívili sme tucty krásnych miest a pamiatok. Boli to dva týždne plné smiechu a zábavy a ja som pochybovala, že sa mi ešte niekedy podarí zažiť niečo tak skvelé. Zabralo mi dva mesiace presviedčania rodičov, aby ma pustili, naliehanie strýka Harryho a tety Ginny, že Al sa o mňa postará a trochu posmešné poznámky strýka Georgea o sklone môjho otca k neznesiteľne prehnanému ochraniteľskému správaniu. Plus, strýko Harry podotkol, že jeden výlet za hranice Anglicka sa ani zďaleka nevyrovná tomu, čomu čelili v našom veku oni. Kombinácia nátlaku zo všetkých strán, fakt, že so mnou budú dvaja čarodejníci mužského pohlavia, a to, že Scorpius hovorí plynulou francúzštinou – na rozdiel odo mňa a Albusa -, ich nakoniec presvedčili, že budem v poriadku a dovolili mi ísť.

Ak mám byť úprimná, trochu ma prekvapilo, že Scorpius bol ochotný vziať ma s nimi. Samozrejme, boli sme priatelia a v škole sme trávili veľa času spolu, ale bola som aj dievča a akosi som prepokladala, že by si to Al so Scorpiusom užili viac, keby boli iba v mužskej zostave. Mohli miesto mňa zobrať Jamesa, s čím by – len tak mimochodom – boli moji rodičia rozhodne spokojnejší, ale zas na druhej strane, Scorpius s ním nemal až taký dobrý vzťah. Vždy mi pripadalo, že medzi tými dvomi visela skrytá rivalita, ktorá sa týkala Albusa.

Po návrate z Francúzska sme sa nepravidelne schádzali a viac-menej sme iba čakali na najväčšiu udalosť celého roka – majstrovstvá sveta v metlobale, ktoré sa tento rok konali v Anglicku. Scorpius nám zohnal úžasné miesta a ja som sa nemohla dočkať, kedy sa hry konečne začnú. Blondiak nám tiež zabezpečil dostatočne veľký a pohodlný stan, v ktorom bolo miesto pre ďalšie tri osoby. Rozhodol sa teda zavolať aj Teddyho, s čím som viac než ochotne súhlasila a keďže bol necharakteristicky veľkorysý, navrhol nám, že si môžeme tiež niekoho vziať. Nikto nebol prekvapený, že Albus zavolal Jamesa a hoci som si spočiatku myslela, že Scorpius bude namietať, ochotne súhlasil. Výber poslednej osoby bol na mne a verte mi, že s Victoire som izbu zdieľať netúžila. Keby na mňa v slabej chvíľke nezapracovala svojimi vílími génami, tak by ma naisto nikdy nepresvedčila. Keďže ma však zastihla zrovna v mojej melancholickej nálade, jej obrovským modrým očiam a sladkému úsmevu som nedokázala odolať. Keď bolo pre _mňa_ ťažké povedať jej nie – a to som ju pritom ani nemala rada -, bola som zvedavá, či sú schopní zvládnuť to muži. Trochu som o tom pochybovala.

„Toto bude najlepší týždeň môjho života!" zvolal Albus, keď zišiel z poschodia a hodil sa vedľa mňa na pohodlnú tmavozelenú pohovku. Celá obývacia miestnosť vyzerala s prevažujúcou zelenou farbou trochu slizolinsky, takže sa tam musel cítiť ako doma.

Pri dopade jeho váhy na pohovku som mierne nadskočila a písmenká sa mi pred očami roztancovali. „Albus!" zvolala som skôr iba zo zvyku, než že by ma jeho vyrušenie naozaj nahnevalo a znova som sa zahĺbila do čítania prospektu. „Myslím, že tím Anglicka má tento rok solídnu šancu vyhrať. Videl si, kto všetko hrá?!"

„Ukáž." Vytrhol mi brožúrku z ruky, na čo som na neho nepekne zazrela, ale mlčala som a spoza jeho ramena som nakúkala do prospektu. „Jeremy Becker? Myslel som si, že odmietol zúčastniť sa kvôli zraneniu!"

„Pôvodne, ale potom si to vraj rozmyslel... zaujímalo by ma, aká suma ho prinútila „rozmyslieť si to"," premýšľala som nahlas.

Albus sa na mňa pozrel a zamračil sa. „Becker nie je ten typ, ktorý hrá pre peniaze. Asi je na tom zravotne už lepšie."

Prevrátila som oči. Zvyčajne bol bystrý, ale v niektorých veciach bol taký naivný, až ma to nútilo chcieť frustrovane vykríknuť. „Al, skús sa povzniesť nad fakt, že je tvojim obľúbeným triafačom a trochu sa nad tým zamysli. Určite sú v tom peniaze."

Neodpovedal mi, miesto toho zvolal: „Hej, vedel si, že za Anglicko hrá aj Becker?"

Zodvihla som hlavu, aby som zistila, koho sa to Albus pýta. Do stanu práve vošiel Scorpius. „Áno, museli mu zaplatiť poriadne veľký balík."

„On to nerobí pre peniaze!" hneval sa Al a blondiak sa na sekundu zadíval na mňa. Oči mu zaiskrili pobavením a ja som sa uškrnula.

„Ale prosím ťa! Všetci vieme, že Beckera miluješ – platonicky, samozrejme -, ale buď realista. Ten chalan sa nestará o reputáciu svojej vlasti ani zďaleka tak veľmi ako o obsah svojej peňaženky."

„Hovorila som ti," trochu zľomyselne som dodala a bratranec po mne vrhol namrzený pohľad. Keď sa odvrátil, aby sa znova sústredil na prospekt, so Scorpiusom sme si vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady. Naťahovať Albusa pre metlobal bola taká naša malá zábavka.

„Keby ma neprijali na aurorský výcvik, asi by som hral profesionálne metlobal," dumal nahlas Al a ja som sa zaškerila. To určite!

„Myslím, že ak by mal v našej rodine hrať niekto profesionálne metlobal, bol by to James a nie ty," podpichla som ho. Všetci vedeli, že James bol v metlobale lepší – preto sa aj dostal na Rokforte do chrabromilského tímu – a Albusa to nekonečne žralo. Aj on sa svojho času úporne snažil, aby ho prijali do slizolinského družstva, ale neuspel. Na rozdiel od Scorpiusa, ktorý bol tri roky stíhačom.

„Vieš čo, Rose?"

„Čo?" hravo som sa spýtala a venovala som mu jeden zo svojich úsmevov.

„Choď do kelu!" zavrčal a zo mňa vyprchala všetka dobrá nálada. Zvykli sme sa takto doberať dosť často a Al ochotne hrával túto hru s nami. Nevedela som, čo mu sadlo na nos, že tak skoro stratil nervy.

„Hej!" zaprotestoval Scorpius skôr, než som stihla odpovedať. „Povedala iba pravdu."

„Áno, ale on nie je ochotný priznať si to," zašomrala som a po tom, čo ma Al prepichol ostrým pohľadom, som vstala a radšej sa odpratala do izby, ktorú som bola nútená zdieľať s Victoire.

Keď som vošla, blondínka zamotaná do osušky stála pred posteľou a bezradne sa dívala na kôpku oblečenia. Zastala som vo dverách a pozorovala som ju. „Čo robíš?" spýtala som sa napokon.

Victoire sa zvrtla a obdarila ma jedným zo svojich vílích úsmevov, ktoré som neznášala a milovala zároveň, pretože človek ich jednoducho nemohol nemilovať. Keby som sa ja vedela tak usmievať... „Neviem sa rozhodnúť, či si mám k tým fialovým šortkám obliecť žlté alebo oranžové tričko."

Pristúpila som k nej a pozrela som sa na posteľ, kde mala rozložené dve tričká a kraťase. „Asi žlté," povedala som po chvíli a cítila som sa trochu hlúpo preto, že som sa zaoberala jej povrchnými problémami. Keď sa Victoire začala prezliekať, odvrátila som pohľad, aby som jej dopriala trochu súkromia a zvalila som sa na svoju posteľ. Nebolo tak neskoro a ani som nemala pocit, že som unavená, no napriek tomu som zanedlho zaspala.

Zobudila som sa až na druhý deň ráno. V šortkách a tričku na spanie som sa dotackala na prízemie do kuchyne. Všetci už sedeli okolo krúhleho stola, ktorý bol zaprataný úžasne vyzerajúcim jedlom. Za zívania som im popriala dobré ráno a sadla si na jediné miesto, ktoré bolo voľné – medzi Jamesa a Victoire. Nebola som prekvapená, že som prišla dole ako posledná, pretože väčšinou som spávala najdlhšie zo všetkých. Spánok mám rada.

S o niečo viac rozlepenými očami som sa porozhliadla a zrak mi padol na Victoire. Prezrela som si svoju štíhlu sesternicu s vlasmi takými žiarivo blonďavými, že by v noci pokojne mohla nahradiť maják. A potom som si spomenula na odraz svojej vlastnej tváre v zrkadle na chodbe, okolo ktorého som prešla chvíľu pred tým. Ona pôsobila, akoby sa práve chystala nafotiť sériu pre módny magazín, kým ja by som mohla figurovať na poslednej strane ako odstrašujúci prípad. Život bol tak hrozne neférový! Prečo musela vyzerať ako modelka aj krátko po tom, čo sa zobudila? Každá žena predsa vyzerá ráno hrozne. Každá! Tak čo to malo, do čerta, znamenať?!

Chňapla som po vajíčkovom toaste a trhanými nahnevanými pohybmi som si naň natrela paštétu. Sedieť vedľa Victoire bolo vždy deprimijúce, pretože pri nej som si pripadala ako niečo, čo bolo práve dôkladne prežuté a vypľuté späť na tanier. Obdivné pohľady, ktoré po nej hádzalo mužské osadenstvo nášho stola – občas dokonca vrátane Albusa a Jamesa, hoci to je ich _sesternica_ -, mi sebavedomie príliš nedvíhali.

„Stále je dnes v pláne zápas medzi Francúzskom a Dánskom?" spýtal sa James a keď Scorpius s Albusom zborovo prikývli, Victoire sa rozžiarili oči.

„Úžasné, na ten zápas som sa tešila," nadšene vyhŕkla. V jej podaní to znelo ako nebeská zvonková hra.

Musela som potlačiť nutkanie prevrátiť oči. Samozrejme, všetci vedeli, že to chcela vidieť, pretože je polovičná Francúzska. Ale musela som si priznať, že na tento zápas som sa celkom tešila aj ja. Francúzsko malo tento rok výnimočne dobrý tím a Dánsko patrilo vo svete spolu s Anglickom a Bulharskom k metlobalovej špičke.

„Takže, aký je celkový plán?" chcela som vedieť.

„Zápas je o jedenástej," odpovedal mi Scorpius, „takže by sme si mali švihnúť a všetko ostatné záleží od toho, kedy sa skončí. Ale poobede by sme sa mohli ísť najesť k Lietajúcej strele, vraj tam dobre varia."

„A čo večer? Sú tu nejaké diskotéky? Išla by som si niekam zatancovať." Vrhla som po Victoire nepekný pohľad. Iste že by milerada išla natriasať tým svojím dokonalým zadkom pred bandu nadržancov. Prečo nie? Veď obdivovateľov nikdy nie je dosť!

„Tak to si s radosťou nechám ujsť," zamrmlala som. Naozaj som netúžila dívať sa, ako sa okolo nej všetci krútia, kým ja budem podopierať bar a pýtať sa sama seba, či má vôbec význam pokračovať vo svojom živote.

Albus nadvihol obočie spoza obrovskej šišky, ktorú si tlačil do úst. „Veď na diskotéky chodíš rada."

To bola pravda, lenže iba s dobrou spoločnosťou. „Ale dnes sa mi nechce," odvrkla som a tou jemne neprimeranou reakciou som pritiahla pozornosť všetkých prísediacich. Zrazu na mňa zízalo päť párov očí a ja som zacítila, ako mi zahoreli uši. Zahanbene som sklopila pohľad a radšej si strčila do úst toast. Ale zase na druhej strane, on bol na mňa hnusný deň predtým, takže som mu to vlastne iba oplatila. Nemala som sa za čo hanbiť! Len keby tomu tak rozumeli aj moje začervenané líca...

Po raňajkách som zažila pár dosť hektických minút, pretože upraviť sa tak, aby som vedľa Victoire nevyzerala ako nejaký odpad, bolo dosť náročné a my sme už nemali veľa času. Veľa ľudí hovorí, že najkrajšie sú na mne moje husté takmer po pás dlhé tmavočervené vlasy, tak som sa rozhodla, že si ich nechám rozpustené a oblečiem si jednoduché biele šaty na ramienka, aby červená farba ešte viac vynikla. Keď sa na to pozrieme realisticky, mať najkrajšie vlasy nie je zas až taká výhra, pretože to pravdepodobne znamená, že nie som pekná do tváre. A ak niekto nie je pekný, vlasy to predsa nezachránia, nie?

Ach, predtým som nad tým nikdy neuvažovala. A to všetko iba kvôli dokonalej Victoire. Poviem vám, toto bolo na samovraždu!

Povzdychla som si, schmatla som tašku a náhlila sa dolu schodmi do obývačky, kde sme sa mali stretnúť. Takéto úvahy o menejcennosti som mávala spravidla vtedy, keď sa okolo mňa pohybovala Victoire. Nuž, možno ešte pri Dominique, lenže ju som mala na rozdiel od jej staršej sestry rada. Dominique bola za každých okolností milá a necítila som pri nej, že by bola moja konkurentka. Victoire sa možno môže javiť prívetivo, ale vždy som mala taký pocit, že je to iba povrchové pozlátko, pod ktorým sa skrývajú poriadne ostré pazúry, pripravené kedykoľvek sa vystrčiť a spôsobiť ťažkú ujmu na zdraví... alebo sebavedomí.

Keď som pred štadiónom uvidela tie obrovské dlhé rady, začali sa o mňa pokúšať mrákoty. Vedela som, že nemáme šancu dostať sa dnu načas a ak budeme mať šťastie, zmeškáme zo zápasu iba zhruba pol hodinu, ale Scorpius znova prekvapil. Miesto toho, aby sa postavil do radu, zabočil doprava a našu malú skupinku viedol k oddelenému vchodu, nad ktorým viseli tri na modro žiariace písmená. VIP. Ani som nevedela, že na metlobalových zápasoch existujú takéto samostatné vchody, ale to asi preto, že predtým som vždy bola iba P. Teraz som bola aj VI.

Mohutný čarodejník pri vstupe si vypýtal naše lístky a potom každému na zápästí vyčaroval tenký červený náramok. Ďalším príjemným prekvapením bolo, že sme sa do veže s našimi sedadlami nemuseli štverať po schodoch, ale nastúpili sme do výťahu, ktorý nás vyviezol až úplne hore. Normálne som sa cítila ako celebrita. Všetci sme si posadali do pohodlných mäkkých kresiel a mne sa dokonca ušlo miesto vedľa Teddyho! No mohlo to byť lepšie?

Ako sa po chvíli ukázalo, mohlo. Ihneď po príchode nám čašníci ponúkli občerstvenie a ja som si na svoj stolík vedľa kresla nastavala ako vojačikov pohár so šampanským, džús, misku s orieškami, popcorn, sladké karamelové tyčinky a do lona som si položila obrovskú misu s čipsami. Periférnym videním som zachytila, že sa na mňa niekto díva. Obrátila som hlavu a našla Scorpiusa, ktorý sedel vedľa mňa, ako ohúreným pohľadom sleduje, ako som sa zásobila.

„Čo?" spýtala som sa tónom, ako keby som nevedela, čo ho tak šokovalo.

„Čakáš ešte niekoho? Alebo skôr viacerých ľudí?"

Zaškľabila sa. „Nie. Ja to zvládnem, nemaj strach. Ale ak chceš, môžeš sa ponúknuť."

„Radšej nie, nechcem, aby si vďaka mne hladovala."

Uškrnula som sa. Spaľovanie kalórií som mala po otcovi. Vďaka nemu som mohla jesť, čo som chcela a koľko som chcela a na mojej postave sa to vôbec neodrazilo. Verte mi, túto vymoženosť som využívala veľmi rada a dosť často. Rovnako často si ma kvôli tomu Scorpius doberal, pretože niekedy som bola schopná zjesť aj väčšiu porciu ako Albus a to bolo už čo povedať.

Pokrčila som plecami a odvrátila pohľad. Ak nechcel, nemala som v úmysle nútiť ho, aspoň zostane viac pre mňa. Radšej som sa otočila k Teddymu.

„Dáš si?" s úsmevom som ho ponúkla pop-cornom, no keď pohľadom pozorne preskúmal moje zásoby, pozrel sa na mňa s nadvihnutým obočím. A ten pohľad, ktorý mi venoval, vôbec nevyzeral pobavene. Dobre, možno ho to množstvo trochu zrazilo, veď predsa Teddy so mnou netrávil toľko času, aby vedel o mojich stravovacích návykoch, ale aj ma ten šok v jeho očiach, podtrhnutý jemným opovrhnutím, úplne skormútil. Kútiky úst mi okamžite posklesli a keď záporne pokrútil hlavou, rýchlo som sa zvrtla a zmeravene zízala na ihrisko, po ktorom práve kráčali dva tímy. Hráči Francúzska odetí do bielo-modrých dresov a Blegičania do bielo-červených sa pomali blížili do stredu žiarivo zelenej trávnatej plochy, kde na nich už čakal rozhodca.

Nemo som ich sledovala, ale moja myseľ sa nachádzala niekde úplne inde. Neprestala sa zaoberať Teddyho nepríjemným pohľadom a mojimi ešte menej príjemnými pocitmi, ktoré vo mne vyvolal. Bolo fasinujúce, ako mohla jedna osoba a jeden takmer nevinný pohľad niekomu úplne zničiť náladu. Znechutene som odložila pop-cor na stolík a zahrýzla som si do spodnej pery. Vedela som, že ten zápas si neužijem tak, ako by som chcela.

Keď bol koniec a francúzski fanúšikovia natešene oslavovali, moja nálada bola v úplnom protiklade s tou ich. Všetko vypálilo zle. Takto to predsa nemalo byť! Mala som si užívať fantastický zápas a ešte viac som sa mala tešiť z Teddyho prítomnosti. Miesto toho som sa užierala vedomím, že v jeho očiach som jedla ako prasa a nepríjemným zistením, že jeho pohľad smeroval k Victoire viackrát, než bolo zvyčajné. Nemala by som byť prekvapená, že sa mu tak veľmi páči a... vlastne som ani nebola, no aj tak ma to nebolelo menej. Nebolo to pre mňa menším sklamaním. Myslela som si, že možno práve na tomto výlete budem mať konečne možnosť zblížiť sa s ním a všetko, čo sa mi zatiaľ podarilo, bolo opantať ho čarom Victoire, ktorú som sem pozvala ja. Prečo som si vlastne robila nádeje, že Teddy by bol ten jeden človek, ktorý by mohol byť voči vilím génom imúnny a všimnúť si pre zmenu prvý raz v živote mňa a nie ju?

Bolo to zrejme tým, že som bola príliš naivná. Musela som byť. Ako inak by som si vysvetlila takéto hlúpe dúfanie? Teddyho som zbožňovala už od... od vždy. Nepamätám si moment v mojom živote, kedy by som k nemu nevzhliadala a neobdivovala ho. A hoci ma jeho očividný záujem o Victoire zabolel, najhoršie na tom bolo, že to nezmenilo nič na mojich pocitoch. Keď som sa nad tým zamyslela, možno som bola dokonca viac nahnevaná než zranená. Zháčila som sa. Nemalo by to byť naopak?

„Hej, čo je s tebou?"

Otočila som sa k Scorpiusovi a našla som ho kráčať vedľa mňa smerom k Lietajúcej strele, kde sme mali mať neskorý obed. Nevedela som, ako mu na to odpovedať.

„Myslel som si, že ťa ten zápas bude baviť viac."

„Aj ja," ponuro som odvetila.

„Dokonca si sa sotva dotkla svojho nazhromaždeného jedla," zľahka si zo mňa uťahoval, ale jeho úsmev ma nerozveselil.

„Stratila som chuť do jedla."

„Videl som. Prečo?"

Hoci bol Scorpius môj priateľ, nebol až taký dobrý kamarát, aby som sa s ním mohla rozprávať o svojich sklamaniach a zmarených ilúziách. A najmä... bol to chalan, s ním som o tom predsa nemohla debatovať. Priala som si, aby tam bola Lily alebo Dominique, ktoré by ma vypočuli a zdvihli mi náladu. Možno by mi dokonca niečo aj poradili.

„Je čudné vidieť ťa odolať takým pochúťkam a tváriť sa znudene počas metlobalového zápasu. Čo sa stalo?"

Povzdychla som si. Zvyčajne mi Scorpiusova bratská starostlivosť neprekážala, skôr mi to lichotilo a hrialo pri srdci, ale môj problém bolo niečo, čo jednoducho nebola jeho starosť a nechcela som, aby o tom vedel.

„Nič. Ja len... nemám dnes náladu."

„U Lietajúcej strely dobre varia, možno ti to náladu zdvihne."

„Možno," odpovedala som, ale naozaj som o tom vážne pochybovala. Ako by mi mohlo jedlo zaceliť rany spôsobené Teddyho nevšímavosťou? To bolo zhola nemožné.

Akonáhle sme dorazili do reštaurácie a objednali si jedlo, rozprúdila sa zúrivá debata podrobne rozoberajúca celý zápas. Keďže som zápas sotva sledovala, nemohla by som sa do rozhovoru zapojiť ani v prípade, že by som chcela a zaujímalo ma to. Victoire sa, na rozdieľ odo mňa, celkom rozrozprávala, úplne uchvátená výhrou rodiska svojej matky.

Bola som znechutená Teddyho zle skrývanými obdivnými pohľadmi, ktoré vyslielal na moju sesternicu a ktoré som si nemohla nevšimnúť, keďže ja som po očku sledovala jeho. Musela som sa nútiť, aby som do seba natlačila apoň niečo z jedla, ktoré som si objednala a okamžite to nevyvrátila späť na tanier. Jediné, čo som v tej chvíli chcela, bolo, aby sme šli konečne do stanu a mohla som mať pokoj. Potom som si však pripomenula, že svoju izbu zdieľam s tou blonďavou skoro vílou. Zrazu som bola oveľa menej nadšená výhliadkou návratu, ale vtedy sme už platili čašníčke a zdvíhali sa zo stoličiek.

Priala som si byť sama viac, než čokoľvek iné, takže keď sa ostatní rozhodli ísť sa ešte pozrieť na trh, ktorý bol postavený v areáli metlobalových hier, odpojila som sa od nich. Bohužiaľ, moja vytúžená samota netrvala veľmi dlho. Do dvoch hodín boli späť, hlučne dávajúc najavo svoju prítomnosť. Uchýlila som sa do svojej izby a dúfala, že Victoire sa nerozhodne pre to isté, pretože moja zlá nálada sa pomaly menila na bolesť hlavy a tá na ľahšiu migrénu.

Moje prianie byť sama, sa po pár minútach začalo rúcať. Na dvere sa ozvalo ľahké zaklopanie a následne som začula tiché zavŕzganie. Otvorila som oči. Dnu do izby nakúkala Scorpiusova blonďavá hlava.

„Ahoj."

„Ahoj," odzdravila som ho a sledovala som, ako vošiel dnu, zatvoril za sebou dvere a pristúpil ku mne. Sadol si vedľa mňa na posteľ.

„Čo je s tebou? Je ti zle?"

„Iba ma trochu bolí hlava," zaklamala som. Že ma trochu bolí hlava, bolo veľmi jemné vyjadrenie, ale že ma IBA bolí hlava, bola vyložená lož.

„Na zápase si takmer nič nezjedla a u Letiacej strely si sa jedla tiež skoro nedotkla. To nie je iba preto, že ťa bolí hlava, pretože to tvoj apetít nikdy predtým nezmenšilo."

Zamračila som sa a odvrátila pohľad. Bolo od neho veľmi milé, že za mnou prišiel a robil si o mňa starosti, ale pravdu som mu aj tak povedať nemohla. Bolo to príliš trápne. Chcela som iba, aby odišiel a nechal ma tak.

„Už som ti povedala, že mám zlú náladu," pripomenula som mu. „Asi by som ju mala vyspať."

Scorpius pochopil, čo naznačujem a vstal. „Dobre, tak ťa nechám spať. Možno tak o hodinu – dve pôjdeme niekam do baru. Mám ťa prísť zobudiť?"

Pokrútila som hlavou. „Nie, nepôjdem s vami."

Jeho hladké bledé čelo sa zvraštilo. „Určite?"

„Určite."

Ešte chvíľu váhal, kým sa otočil a kráčal ku dverám. Potom sa zarazil a zvrtol sa ku mne. „Nie si chorá, však? Nemali by sme ťa odviezť k liečiteľovi?"

Prevrátila som oči. „Nie. Iba ma bolí hlava a mám zlú náladu, to je všetko."

„Dobre teda. Dobrú noc."

Prikývla som a on ma konečne nechal samu. Keď za sebou zatvoril dvere, chvíľu som sa na ne dívala, a potom som sa pobavene zasmiala. Jeho správanie bolo vtipné. Nikdy som ho nevidela takého paranoidného. Ak by mala byť bolesť hlavy a zlomené srdce smrteľná choroba, ľudstvo by dávno vymrelo.

Napriek tomu, že som Scorpiusa vykopla z izby s výhovorkou spánku, nemyslela som si, že osud bude ku mne taký milosrdný a dovolí mi ponoriť sa do sladkého nevedomia. Vstávala som pomerne neskoro, takže som bola relatívne oddýchnutá... preto som bola taká prekvapená, keď som sa zrazu prebudila. Ani som netušila, kedy sa mi podarilo zaspať a ešte k tomu bez pomoci elixíru. Ale hádala som, že emocionálne výkyvy sú vyčerpávajúce a keď sa nad tým tak zamyslím, oči som mala od potláčania sĺz dosť unavené. A potláčať zvracanie tiež nebola dvakrát sranda, to vám poviem.

A možno som tú bolesť hlavy musela naozaj vyspať. Sadla som si. Hodiny ukazovali jednu ráno a posteľ vedľa mojej bola prázdna. Predpokladala som, že zrejme boli vonku ešte všetci. Zazívala som a zliezla z postele. Chvíľu som iba tak stála a premýšľala, čo budem robiť, ale keďže som cez deň sotva niečo zjedla (veľká vďaka, Teddy!), okamžite mi začalo škŕkať v žalúdku a bolo rozhodnuté. Zišla som na prízemie a v kuchyni som otvorila chladničku. Dúfala som, že tam je niečo poživateľné, keďže dnes sme jedli vonku. Vedela som, že keby som chcela, mohol by ma obslúžiť škriatok, ale nechcela som ho budiť takto neskro v noci. Na moje počudovanie bola však chladnička dosť solídne zaprataná jedlom.

Všimla som si, že na strednej poličke úplne vpredu bola položená čierna plastová krbačika s papierikom prilepeným na priesvitnom navrchu. Vytiahla som ju.

_Pre prípad, že by si predsa len vyhladla._

Koniec vety zdobila malá usmievavá tvárička a ja som sa pristihla, ako sa tieš potešene uškŕňam. Cez vrchnák som videla, že v krabičke je moje obľúbené jedlo – suši. Nie že by som bola, čo sa týka potravy, veľmi prieberčivá, ale práve suši ma vždy dokázalo dostať na kolená. S krabicou džúsu pod pazuchou, pohárom v jednej ruke a mojím jedlom v druhej, som prešla do obývačky a zvalila sa na gauč. Rýchlo som otvorila krabičku, rozbalila paličky a pustila som sa do toho. Bezpečne som vedela, kto mi tu nechal večeru. Z obyvateľov nášho stanu iba dvaja ľudia vedeli o mojej oddanosti surovej rybe s ryžou a aj keby som na papieriku nerozoznala Scorpiusove písmo, vedela som, že Albus nie je ani taký pozorný, ani starostlivý, aby mi tu jedlo nechal on.

Prvé hlty som si vychutnávala úplne nerušene, ale potom som schmatla jeden z Victoiriných časopisov, ktoré boli pohodené na konferenčnom stolíku a listovala som v ňom. Musím priznať, trošku som sa nudila. Našťastie na Albusovo naliehanie sa v obývacej miestnosti nachádzal aj televízor, pretože on si tento muklovský výdobytok úplne zamiloval a cez prázdniny, keď sme neboli v Rokforte, bol na ňom úplne závislý. Zapla som ho a prepla na kanál s nejakým historickým dokumentárnym filmom. Vždy ma muklovská história zaujímala, pretože mama o nej vedela veľmi pútavo rozprávať. Myslím, že keby som nešla na masmediálnu komunikáciu, určite by som študovala históriu. To by sa mame určite pozdávalo lepšie...

Bola som možno v polovici filmu, keď ma prepadla neuveriteľná chuť na sladké. Práve som sa chystala vstať z pohovky a ísť si pohľadať nejaké sušienky do kuchyne, keď sa plátené dvere stanu roztvorili a dnu sa vrútili dvaja čarodejníci a jedna osina v mojom zadku, ktorá bola taká hrozne blonďavá, že by mohla nahradiť nočnú lampu a my by sme ušetrili za energiu.

Otočila som k nim hlavu a zahliadla ju, ako sa uškŕňa na Teddyho. Vyzrala ako nafetovaná kobyla. Zamračila som sa, ale radšej som si zahrýzla do spodnej pery, aby mi ten komentár náhodou samovoľne nevyletel z úst. Najpoburujúcejšie na to bolo, že si ma ani len nevšimli, kým sa na niečo tlmene rehotali. Nikdy som sa necítila viac ako kôl v plote, než práve v tej chvíli. Potom sa však môj pohľad preniesol o niečo ďalej ku Scorpiusovi. Keď uvidel, ako mi vykúka hlava spoza gauča, usmial sa a ja som úsmev opätovala.

„Ty si ešte hore?" prekvapene vyhŕkol, kým ku mne kráčal.

Pokrútila som hlavou. „Nie ešte, _už_."

Zamračil sa, ale o sekudnu neskôr sa čerty na jeho bledej tvári opäť vyhladili. „Takže si spala?" Obyšiel pohovku a sadol si vedľa mňa.

„Hm," potvrdila som. Kútikom oka som zachytila, že Teddy s Victoire zmizli v kuchyni. Nechcela som ani len myslieť na to, čo tam asi tak robili.

„Hlava ešte bolí?"

Usmiala som sa. „Nie, ten spánok mi fakt pomohol." Povzdychla som si. Nemohla som uveriť tomu, aký hrozne milý Scorpius bol. Teda, nie že by bol inokedy iný, ale... keď bol ku mne takýto, občas som sa kvôli tomu nemohla prestať prihlúplo usmievať a hrialo ma pri srdci. Nie doslova, samozrejme, ale cítila som niečo... veľmi príjemné a pokojné a takmer vždy som mala vtedy chuť objať ho. Kiežby bol Teddy aspoň trochu ako Scorpius!

„Dúfam, že ti trochu napravil aj náladu."

Pery sa mi zvlnili v ľahkom úsmeve. Zošuchla som sa nižšie, vyložila som nohy v šortkách na spanie na stolík a položila som mu hlavu na plece. „Trošku."

„A čo ti vlastne bolo?"

Zamračila som sa a trochu som sa k nemu pootočila, aby sa mi lepšie sedelo. „Ále nič... hormóny," odbila som tú otázku.

Keďže som z časti na blondiakovi takmer ležala, zacítila som, ako sa nadýchol, ako keby chcel niečo povedať, no nakoniec si to asi rozmyslel, pretože mlčal.

„Mimochodom, vďaka za večeru. Na teba sa čarodejník vždy môže spoľahnúť."

„Za málo. Dúfam, že ti to chutilo."

Nadvihla som jedno obočie, hoci on to nemohol vidieť. „Blázniš? Dobre vieš, že suši milujem! Vlastne za to, že mám teraz lepšiu náladu, vďačím tebe a tomu suši, nie spánku."

„Obaja sme radi, že sme mohli pomôcť," odvetil a ja som v jeho hlase počula, že sa uškŕňa. „Čo pozeráš?"

„Historický dokum...," začala som, ale bola som prerušená hlasným treskotom, ktorý sa k nám privalil z kuchyne. Obaja sme sa vyplašene narovnali a vyskočili sme z pohovky.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Scorpius už medzi dverami do kuchyne, kým ja som sa držala tesne za ním a snažila sa mu nakúkať cez rameno.

„Ale nič, iba nám spadla fľaša s vínom," odpovedal Teddy.

Pozrela som sa na zem, ale dlážka bola tak čistá ako predtým, takže to už zrejme museli napraviť prútikom.

„Ach, aha. Nikto sa nezranil?"

„Nie," odvetila moja sesternica, ktorá s fľašou šampanského pod pazuchou a pohárom na stopke v ruke preplachtila okolo nás a vošla do obývačky. Keďže Teddy si zatiaľ robil na linke sendvič, Scropius sa vrátil späť, ale ja som si šla konečne pohľadať niečo sladké. V chladničke som našla sacherovu tortu. Netušila som, ako sa tam dostala, pretože by som prisahala, že keď som si odtiaľ brala suši, ešte tam nebola. Vytiahla som ju, odkrojila si kúsok a vložila ju zase späť.

Teddy ešte vyškraboval zo spodku pohára horčicu, tak som sa zvrtla a odpochodovala do obývačky. Medzi dverami som zostala zarazene civieť na Victoire, ktorá mi obsadila miesto na sedačke. Dvakrát som sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby som potlačila vlnu podráždenia a prešla som k druhej sedačke, ktorá k nej bola natočená kolmo.

„Hej, čo je to?!" vyhŕkla som, akonáhle som zistila, že na obrazovke televízora nie je dokument, ktorý som tam pred chvíľou pozerala.

„Nejaká komédia," nevzrušene mi odpovedala Victoire.

Moje čelo sa nakrčilo. „Ja som to pozerala! Prečo si mi to prepala?"

„Hm... lebo to bolo _nudné_?" povýšenecky povedala a na posledné slovo pridala dostatočný dôraz na to, aby ma vytočila do nepríčetnosti. Zacítila som, ako mi líca očerveneli hnevom.

„Ale..." začala som, no Scorpiusov hlas ma prerušil.

„Čo keby sme to vypli a išli spať?"

„Och, nie!" afektovane vyhŕkla Victoire, usrkla si zo šampanského a okato sa pritúlila k blondiakovmu ramenu. „Mne sa ešte nechce ísť spať. Poďme niečo robiť!"

Čo, do riti...? To si musí robiť srandu! To prehnané nadšenie som jej nezožrala. Bolo mi jasné, čo bolo jej zámerom a to nielen pri pohľade na to, ako lascívne sa siapala po Scorpiusovi. Takže najprv sa niekde opíja s Teddym a teraz chce uloviť ešte aj Scorpiusa?! To musí chcieť pretiahnuť úplne každého? Ako dlho bude trvať, kým sa s vervou vrhne aj na svojich vlastných bratrancov?

„A čo by si chcela robiť?"

Scorpius ju zo seba nestriasol iba preto, že je príliš veľký džentlmen a nechcel ju predo mnou a Teddym ponížiť, tým som si bola istá. Alebo... Nemohla sa mu naozaj páčiť, však nie? On je predsa príliš inteligentný na to, aby sa dal zlákať nejakými blbými vílími génami a pekným zadkom. Lenže... nakoniec je to predsa len muž.

„Poďme si niečo zahrať."

„Šachy?" navrhol a ja som si v duchu odfŕkla. Na to by musela mať v hlave tá bloncka viac než dve mozgové bunky a taký počet jednoducho nebola schopná dosiahnuť.

Victoire nakrčila malý bledý nos. „Nie, niečo iné. Niečo zábavné."

Ja by som o niečom zábavnom vedela. Volalo by sa to _Kto najviackrát trafí Victoire do hlavy svojou papučou, vyhráva sto galeónov._ Sprostejšia už byť nemôže, takže by to malo aj tú výhodu, že by jej to vôbec neublížilo.

„Rachotiacu sedmu?" skúšal ďalej Scorpius. Dosť ma znechutilo, že sa na ňu jednoducho nevykašľal. A to dokonca do takej miery, že som zabudla na svoju sacherovu tortu. Nedotknutá odpočívala na konferenčnom stolíku, ale pri tom, čo sa tu dialo, som na ňu akosi stratila chuť.

„Och, už viem!" zvolala z ničoho nič bloncka, až som sa strhla a hodila po nej zachmúrený pohľad, ale keďže sa plne venovala Scorpiusovi, nezachytila ho. „Poďme hrať Človeče nehnevaj sa."

„Človeče nehnevaj sa?"

„Je to muklovská spoločenská hra," vysvetlila som mu otráveným hlasom. Keď ku mne Scorpius obrátil pohľad, vyzeral prekvapený, že ma tam ešte vidí a to ma tak dopálilo, až som musela odolávať nutkaniu hodiť mu tú sacherovú tortu rovno do tváre. Blbec!

„Je to jednoduché," povedala Victoire a ja som nakrivila pery. Samozrejme, že to bolo jednoduché, inak by to predsa nemohla hrať. „A je to zábava."

„Má pravdu."

Teddy obišiel pohovku a sadol si kúsok odo mňa. Zamračila som sa na neho a dokonca som v bruchu ani nepocítila zašteklenie, že sedí tak blízko, iba som bola podráždená, lebo s ňou súhlasil. Sledovala som, ako nám rovno pred nosom na stolíku vyčaroval hraciu dosku s panáčikmi v štyroch farbách a štyri kocky. Potom sa po stranách objavilo aj niekoľko štamperlíkov a fľaša s priehľadnou tekutinou.

„A je to ešte lepšie, keď sa hrá s alkoholom."

„Úžasné!" s bázňou vyslovila bloncka.

„Hráte?"

Victoire ihneď prikývla, až jej hlava nadskakovala hore-dolu. Iste, ešte nie je spitá do bezvedomia, takže prečo nepokračovať! Scorpius neurčito pokrčil pleciami, ibaže slovami ‚prečo nie' svoju účasť potvrdil.

Teddy sa otočil ku mne. „Rose?"

Falošne som sa na neho usmiala a bola som si sitá, že to prehliadol každý, pretože to bol môj zámer „Je to lákavé... ale nie." Zodvihla som sa z pohovky, vzala do ruky tanier s nenačatou tortou, preskočila som Teddyho nohy a odbehla som do kuchyne.

Trvalo asi päť sekúnd, než si vedľa mňa za stôl sadol aj Scropius a ruku položil na operadlo mojej stoličky. Ani som sa na neho pozrela a nahnevane som pokračovala v prežúvaní torty.

„Rose, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa ma unaveným hlasom, ako keby bol vyčerpaný z mojich zmien nálad. Ale tento raz som na to, do čerta, mala právo!

Neodpovedala som. Ak som ho tak veľmi unavovala, načo sa vôbec obťažoval za mnou chodiť? A okrem toho, prosila som sa o to? Myslela som si, že to, že som odišla, je celkom jasný doklad o tom, že s nimi jednoducho nechcem tráviť čas. Pravda síce bola, že som nechcela byť nikde v blízkosti Victoire, ale keďže sa jej tí dvaja držali zubami-nechtami, zrazu to zahŕňalo aj ich dvoch.

Začula som vedľa seba povzdych. „Rose, vždy budem tvoj najlepší priateľ."

Strhla som sa. Vidličku som zastavila na pol ceste k ústam a zvrtla som sa na neho s nepochopením v pohľade. „Čo? Prečo si mysl..." začala som, ale potom som si to rozmyslela. „Alebo vieš čo? Ani to nechcem vedieť."

„No ja ti to aj tak poviem. To, že sa s Victoire bavím, ešte neznamená, že jej dávam prednosť pred tebou alebo že ona nahradí tvoje miesto."

Pozrela som sa mu do tváre a... iba som zízala. On si vážne myslel, že som taká neistá, aby som sa bála niečo takého? Alebo že som taká hlúpa? Alebo taká chorobne žiarlivá a sebecká? Toto vôbec nebolo o mne! Nebolo to o tom, že by som sa niečoho bála, ale o tom, ako sa ku mne Victoire správa a nikto to vďaka jej vílej charizme buď nevidí alebo ignoruje. Bolo to o tom, že akonáhle sa niekto ocitne v jej prítomnosti, správa sa úplne inak. O tom, že sa na každého lepí ako šľapka a prechádza jej to! O tom, že sa pri nej cítim ako chudera a keď je v miestnosti, všetci majú oči iba pre ňu, ako keby bola jediná osoba v celkom vesmíre. Dokonca aj Scorpius, ako som sa dnes presvedčila a Victoire o tom vie a užíva si to. Možno mi nikdy nič nepovedala, ale ja som v jej očiach videla ten triumfálny lesk plný skrytej arogancie.

A to, že tu Scorpius naznačuje, že problémom som ja a nie ona, je úplne... absurdné.

„Och, vďaka, že si ma o tom uistil," sarkasticky som preniesla. „A teraz, keď sa už nemám čoho obávať, môžeš pokojne ísť a mňa nechať na pokoji."

Zachmúril sa. „Myslel som to úprimne!" vyhŕkol, ako keby som ho tým, čo som povedala, urazila.

„A ja si úprimne myslím, že si blbec."

„Čo máš, do pekla, za problém?"

Vidličku som s cinkotom tresla na tanier. Pocítila som na lícach dve žeravé stopy hnevu. „Problém som tu očividne ja alebo sa mýlim? Nepovedal si to práve?"

„Nepovedal!"

„Povedal. Nie síce tými istými slovami, ale znamená to to isté."

Odtiahol sa. „To teda neznamená! Nikdy by som nepovedal, že si problém, Rose."

„Tak potom čo to malo znamenať?" pretisla som pomedzi zuby.

„Iba som nechcel, aby si mala dojem, že..."

„A prečo by som mala mať?" skočila som mu do reči. „Myslíš si snáď, že som taká pochabá? Myslíš si, že som taká sebecká, aby som žiarlila?!"

Na chvíľu na mňa mlčky pozeral, než pokrčil plecami. „Vyzerala si, že... neviem... že ti to prekáža."

Stisla som pery. „Musím ťa sklamať, ale zjavne nemáš ani šajnu o tom, čo si myslím alebo cítim, Scorpius." Vstala som, no skôr, než som stihla urobiť jediný krok, mi na zápästie dopadla jeho ruka. Zvrtla som sa k nemu.

„Sadni si," jednoducho prikázal. Zachmúrila som sa, ale nestihla som prostestovať, pretože pokračoval. „Nedovolím ti odísť, keď si takáto nahnevaná."

„Nemám sa už o čom s tebou rozprávať," zamračene som odvrkla, no tlak na mojom zápästí, ktorý ma ťahal dolu, ma prinútil sadnúť si.

„Ten, kto ti prekáža, je Victoire, však?"

Bola som úprimne prekvapená, že vo svojej zaslepenosti mu to došlo. Neodpovedala som však, iba som naduto mlčala. Uznávam, nesprávala som sa veľmi vyspelo, ale bola som vážne naštvaná.

Stíšil hlas. „Myslel som si, že máš Victoire rada, keď si ju sem pozvala."

„Nemám."

„Tak prečo..."

„Môžeš to nazvať chybou v úsudku," trpko som povedala. Ani som nedokázala spočítať, akoľkokrát som už oľutovala, že som to urobila.

Scorpius si povzdychol a jednou rukou mi prešiel hore-dolu po chrbte. „No tak sa na ňu vykašli. Nevšímaj si ju."

Nadvihla som obočie a otočila som sa k nemu na stoličke. „A to mi hovoríš práve ty?"

„Čo tým myslíš?" zamračene žiadal.

„Myslím tým to, že sa okolo nej všetci do jedného správate ako jej poddaní. A nie, nežiarlim, hovorím iba prostú pravdu."

Scorpiusove pery sa zvlnili v lišiackom úškrne. „Už to nikdy neurobím, sľubujem. Jediná, ktorej som ochotný slúžiť, si ty."

Prevrátila som nad nim oči, ale potom som sa tiež usmiala.

„Tak poď si s nami zahrať, bude to zábava."

Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Prosím. Bez teba to nebude ono."

Vypustila som z hrdla jemný vzdych. Ako som mohla odolať jeho lichôtkam? Súhlasila som teda, obaja sme vstali a premiestnili sme sa späť do obývačky. Victoire sa medzitým presunula na druhú pohovku vedľa Teddyho. Niečo mu potichu rozprávala a podľa môjho názoru bola naklonená až príliš blízko k jeho tváry. Otrávene som si odfŕkla – v duchu, samozrejme -, ale nepocítila som ani štipku žiarlivosti, iba nevraživosť voči tej žltovlasej vychtrline.

„Á, už ste späť," zbytočne konštatoval Teddy, keď sme si obaja sadli. „Pripravení na hru?"

„Iste," odvetil Scorpius, kým ja som zostala mlčať.

000

Kto by si bol pomyslel, že Teddy bude mať vo svojom tvrdení pravdu? Nerada to priznávam, ale hrať Človeče nehnevaj sa bola celkom zábava, hoci hlavný dôvod toho, že som sa tak dobre bavila, bol Scorpius. Snažil sa mi zdvihnúť náladu neustálym vykladaním najrôznejších príhod zo slizolinského podsvetia. Nemyslím, že som sa toľko nasmiala odvtedy, čo sme sa vrátili z výletu vo Francúzsku.

Samozrejme, Victoire občas vypustila z úst nejakú poznámku, ktorá mi nadvihla kufor, ale zaujímavé bolo, že v takých prípadoch vždy zasiahol blondiak. Vrhol po mne upokojujúci pohľad a zvyčajne sa pustil do rozprávania ďalšej historky, pri ktorej som na jej uštipačnosť ihneď zabudla. Bola som mu za rozptýlenie nesmierne vďačná. V takýchto chvíľach si človek uvedomí, aké príjemné je mať takého fantastického priateľa.

Odždibla som si kúsok zo sacherovej torty, ktorú som so sebou nosila všade ako svoje dieťatko a vidličku som si s pôžitkom vložila do úst. Pri tom som po očku sledovala hru a druhým okom som sa dívala na obrazovku televízie, kde bežala nejaká dráma.

„Raz, dva, tri, štyri, päť... a tvoj panáčik vypadáva, Rose."

Pri vyslovení svojho mena som sa strhla a pozornosť som plne preniesla na hraciu plochu. Victoire mi práve vyhodila jedného z dvoch panákov, ktorých som mala ešte v hre. Druhých dvoch som mala ako prvá zo všetkých štyroch hráčov v domčeku. Zachmúrila som sa, prevrátila som do seba štamperlík vodky a ihneď som siahla po pohári s pomarančovým džúsom.

Pravidlá hry boli úplne jednoduché. Ak niekomu vyhodia panáka, jeho majiteľ pije. Ak už viac nezvládne piť, človek, ktorý mu panáčika vyhodil, mu určí nejakú úlohu, ktorú musí urobiť alebo sa niečo spýta. Ešte šťastie, že tie štamperlíky neboli veľmi veľké. Ale celkovo som mala v tejto hre šťastie, pretože som vypadávala – a tým pádom aj pila – najmenej zo všetkých. Victoire už bola pekne pod parou a o Teddym ani nehovorím.

Scorpius na rozdiel od tých dvoch nevyzeral na to, že by v ten večer vypil čo i len kvapku alkoholu. Príčina mohla byť tiež tá, že Victoire s Teddym boli už trochu opití, keď sa vrátili z baru alebo kde to boli.

Po Victoire nasledoval Teddy, ktorý sa už dobrých päť minút snažil hodiť dve šestky, aby mohol postaviť na hraciu plochu ďalšieho panáčika. Konečne sa mu to podarilo a následne sa pohol o dve miesta dopredu. Potom som bola na rade ja a z hry som s obrovským úškrnom na tvári vyradila jedného zo Scorpiusových čiernych panáčikov.

„Nazdravie!" veselo som zvolala a pohárom s džúsom som si štrngla s jeho štamperlíkom.

Slizolinčan nado mnou iba prevrátil oči, ale v skutočnosti nevyzeral podráždene. Vyzeral, že aj on sa baví. Len čo som si odpila a Scorpius vyprázdnil obsah malého pohárika, zobral mi z ruky džús a poriadne sa napil.

„Hej!" hlasno som prostestovala. „Napi sa zo svojho."

„Už nemám." Ukázal na svoj prázdny pohár a ten môj položil na stôl. Potom sa na jeho tvári objavil kyselý výraz. „Nikdy nepochopím, ako môžeš mať radšej pomarančový džús a nie tekvicový."

Zamračila som sa. „Mal si si teda doliať do svojho pohára. A ako vôbec vieš, že mám najradšej pomarančový džús?"

Pozrel sa na mňa, ako keby som nemala všetkých päť pohromade. „Vždy si ho mala najradšej."

To bola pravda, ale na Rokforte pomarančový džús v ponuke nebol a cez prázdniny sme napriek možnému dojmu, ktorý sme budili, neboli spolu veľmi často. Preto nedávalo zmysel, že to vedel. Možno som sa o tom mohla raz alebo dvarkát zmieniť v škole, ale to si predsa nemohol zapamätať.

Jemne som pokrútila hlavou a rozhodla som sa zanechať premýšľanie o takých nepodstatných veciach. Miesto toho som do jednej ruky vzala tanierik s tortou a pustila som sa do nej vidličkou. Periférne som videla, že Scorpius ma pozoruje. Najprv ma to naštvalo a chcela som ho okríknuť, nech na mňa nezíza, pretože som okamžite začala červenieť. Potom ma však prepadlo podozrenie, či sa mi náhodou kúsok tej čokoládovej torty nedostalo na líce alebo nad hornú peru a on na mňa civí pre to, aby sa pobavil.

Okamžite som na lícach pocítila ešte intenzívnejšiu páľavu rozpakov, vidličku som položila na tanier a jednou rukou som si začala prechádzať po lícach.

„Čo je? Som špinavá?" spýtala som sa ho.

Potriasol hlavou. „Nie. Môžem?" Pozrel sa na tanier v mojej ruke, ale na odpoveď nečakal. Jednoducho si mojou vidličkou odkrojil z torty a vložil si ju do úst.

Strelila som po ňom zachmúreným pohľadom. „Najprv môj džús a teraz ešte aj torta?"

„Som hladný," bránil sa.

Povzdychla som si. „Tak prečo si nejdeš odkrojiť vlastnú?"

„Načo? Veď ty sa so mnou podelíš, nie?"

Na tvári mal zrazu ten najnevinnejší výraz, aký som kedy videla. Pripomenul mi stratené šteniatko. Oči mal veľké, okrúhle a modré ako oceán. Vážne, kto by mohol takému pohľadu odolať?

Znova som si povzdychla, strčila som mu tanier do ruky a nechalo ho, nech sa kŕmi. Odvrátila som sa od neho. Na pohovke oproti boli Teddy a Victoire opretí o opierku a vyzerali ako mŕtvi. Škodoradostne som sa uškrnula.

„HEJ!" vykríkla som tak hlasno, že ešte aj Scorpius, ktorý bol úplne pri zmysloch a hore, sa mykol.

Teddy s Victoire nadskočili a prestrašene na mňa zazerali.

„Zabalíme to? Vyzeráte zrelí do postele," pokojne som povedala a tvárila sa, že nemám poňatia o tom, prečo po mne obaja hádžu tie vražedné pohľady.

Victoire po mojom návrhu okamžite pokrútila hlavou. „Nie! Pokračujeme."

Nedokázala som si vysvetliť, ako môže byť taká čerstvá po tom množstve alkoholu, čo vypila. „Fajn," viac-menej ľahostajne som odvetila.

Prešli ešte ďalšie štyri kolá, v ktorých mi vyhodili oboch panáčikov a ja som musela dvakrát piť. Zrazu sa moja nápadná veselosť o poznanie stlmila, čo bol neklamný znak toho, že alkoholu mám na jeden večer dosť. Vedela som, že ak by som pokračovala, na druhý deň by mi bolo zle. Podarilo sa mi zase dostať do hry jedného z dvoch vyhodených panákov a to len na to, aby mi ho následne znova vyhodila Victoire.

„Piješ!" vyškerene mi pripomenula, ale keď mi chcel Scorpius naliať do štamerlíka, pokrútila som hlavou.

„Ja už nebudem."

„Nebudeš?" zopakovala po mne blondína a nadvihla obočie. „Ale to znamená, že ti niečo prikážem urobiť."

Vážne sa mi to nepáčilo, to mi môžete veriť, ale nemyslela som si, že jej opitá myseľ by mohla vymyslieť niečo, čo by bolo horšie ako moja zajtrajšia opica. „Viem," precedila som cez stisnuté zuby.

„Dobre... dobre," pomaly povedala a jej pery sa pozvoľna roztiahli do nepríjemného úsmevu. „Pobozkaj Teddyho."

Tá neznesiteľná mrcha!

Ani som nedokázala povedať, kto bol tou úlohou viac šokovaný. Ja, Teddy alebo Scorpius? Každopádne, všetci zrazu zmĺkli a miestnosťou sa roznieslo trápne ticho. Iba nedávno mi došlo – vlastne som sa to dozvedela dosť zahanbujúcim spôsobom -, že takmer všetci vedeli o mojej malej posadnutosti Teddym. No, zjavne všetci okrem neho. A vedela to aj Victoire. Iste že si nemohla nechať ujsť príležitosť takto ma ponížiť. Dala by som všetko za to, aby som ho mohla pobozkať, ale nie takto! Nie pred ňou a Scorpiusom, nie keď je spitý takmer pod obraz, nie ak je to iba súčasť nejakej blbej hry a rozhodne nie, ak je to príkaz tej podvýživenej žirafy!

Avšak či sa mi to páčilo alebo nie, už som povedala, že radšej risknem akúkoľvek úlohu od Victoire, takže som teraz nemohla cúvnuť. Okrem toho, bola som si istá, že by to proste vyznelo zle a Teddyho by to mohlo uraziť. Mohol by si myslieť, že ho nechcem pobozkať alebo čo. Ale ja som chcela! Iba nie takto.

Váhavo som sa zadívala na bruneta, ktorý si ma mlčky prezeral. Zrazu som nadobudla dojem, že vyzerá, ako keby ma videl prvý raz v živote, hoci neviem prečo. Z pohľadu na jeho tvár som nedokázala určiť, čo si o tom myslí a to bolo dosť zlé. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a presunula som sa na pohovku vedľa neho. Bolo to zvláštne, ale chcela som to mať čo najskôr za sebou.

Skôr, než som si to mohla rozmyslieť, naklonila som sa k nemu a pery som mu zľahka pritisla na ústa. Čakala som a čakala, ale nič sa nestalo. Po chvíli som sa odtiahla a zmätene sa na neho pozrela.

To malo byť ono?!

Nechápte ma zle, nebolo to tak, že by na ten bozk vôbec nereagoval. Urobil to, čo by urobil zrejme každý chalan na jeho mieste. Pohyboval perami spolu s mojimi, ale to nebolo to, čo ma miatlo. Očakávala som niečo... niečo viac. Bola som do Teddyho zamilovaná, nie? Takže ten bozk by mal vo mne logicky vyvolať nejaké pocity. Veď viete, určite ste počuli fámy o spŕškach ohňostrojov a výbuchoch vášne - o úplne dokonalom bozku, ak je venovaný z lásky.

Ale teraz? Absolútne nič. Miesto toho, aby som bola prevalcovaná pocitmi blaženosť tak, ako sa to malo stať, som v skutočnosti premýšľala nad tým, či jedol pizzu, keď boli večer vonku, pretože som ju cítila z jeho úst. Zaklipkala som viečkami a sklamane som sa odvrátila.

„Čo?" spýtal sa Teddy. Asi mi na tvári videl, že niečo nie je v poriadku.

Pokrútila som hlavou. Presunula som sa na svoje miesto a dosadla na pohovku. „Nič," zachrapčala som.

Odkašľala som si. Ak som považovala ticho pred bozkom za trápne, neviem, ako by som nazvala to, čo nasledovalo po ňom. Cítila som, že Scorpius po mojej ľavici si ma dôkladne prezerá, ale nebola som schopná mu pohľad opätovať. Nebola som schopná pozrieť sa na nikoho z nich. Miesto toho som iba sčervenala a priala si, aby ma pohltila zem. Bolo to také hrozne nepodobné tomu, čo som si vysnívala. A ešte som pri tom mala aj obecenstvo! Merlin, horšie by to mohlo dopadnúť snáď iba v prípade, že by sa odo mňa Teddy odtiahol so znechutenou grimasou. Toto bolo síce o niečo lepšie, lenže to neznamenalo, že som si tento stav užívala.

Okrem toho, naozaj, naozaj neviem prečo, ale pred Scorpiusom som sa hanbila. Vedela som, že by som sa nemala a ani nemusela, pretože som na to nemala dôvod, no cítila som to tak. Nemala som ani potuchy, čo si o tom myslel a, úprimne, bola by som najradšej, keby to tak aj zostalo. Ešte lepšie by bolo, keby sme na to všetci zabudli. Vzhľadom na to, v akom stave boli Teddy a Victoire, bola dosť veľká šanca, že sa mi toto prianie splní. No problém bol, že Scorpius si to pamätať bude a to som už za také úžasné nepovažovala.

Po nepríjemnom, hoci krátkom tichu hra pokračovala, no tým bozkom sa celá atmosféra zmenila. Nerozumela som tomu. Vedela som, prečo som mala sklesnutú náladu ja, ale čo sa týkalo ostatných, úplne som tápala. Oni predsa nemali dôvod cítiť sa pod psa. Teddy apaticky sedel na pohovke, kým Victoire na mňa čas od času vyzývavo pozrela. Ako keby neverila, že po nej hodím tú takmer prázdnu fľašu vodky, čo bola položená na stole, ak ma neprestane nasierať. No a Scorpius zmĺknuto zízal na obrazovku televízora. Museli sme vyzerať ako napoly oživené mŕtvoly.

Našťastie prešlo iba pár kôl a do stanu s krkom vrútili Albus s Jamesom. Jeden o druhého sa opierali a spievali nejakú podivnú opileckú pieseň. Navonok som pobúrene pokrútila hlavou, ale v duchu som jasala, pretože mi poskytli príležitosť vypariť sa odtiaľ. Vstala som.

„Myslím, že by sme mali ísť spať. Už je..." zadívala som sa na hodiny nad krbom, „skoro pol štvrtej!" neveriacky som vyhŕkla. Pristúpila som k mojim dvom bratrancom a začala som ich strkať ku schodom.

„No tak, do postele," prikazovala som. Chvíľku si dovolili odporovať mi, ale sotva stáli na nohách, takže nebolo až také ťažké presvedčiť ich, že posteľ je rozhodne lepšia voľba než čokoľvek iné, čo chceli stvárať. Kým som sa štverala po schodoch, cítila som na chrbte uprený pohľad niektorého z mojich spoluhráčov. Nedovolila som si obzrieť sa.

Zobudila som sa o pol desiatej a tento raz som bola hore prvá. Zišla som na prízemie a sadla som si k jedálenskému stolu, na ktorom ma už čakal džbán s džúsom, opekané párky a hrianky s taostom. Pokojne som sa najedla a chvíľu som premýšľala, čo budem robiť. Vedela som, že budem musieť ešte pár hodín počkať, kým sa zobudia aj ostatní, ale stráviť ten čas sedením pred televízou sa mi nezdalo dostatočne príťažlivé. Rozhodla som sa teda, že bude lepšie, ak pôjdem von. Vybehla som do svojej izby, schmatla som kabelku a pri ceste von zo stanu, som ešte zastavila škriatka.

„Ak by ma ostatní hľadali, povedz im, že som išla von pozrieť sa do nejakých obchodov," nariadila som.

Malá zelená bytosť začala horlivo prikyvovať, obrovské, takmer slonie uši mu plantali vo vzduchy. „Ja rozumieť, slečna."

Vyšla som von zo stanu do slnečného dňa. Narafičila som si slnečné okuliare a z tašky vytiahla mapu. Bola začarovná tak, že stačilo povedať, kam chcem ísť a sama mi pomocou červených šípok vyznačila cestu. Tak som mala istotu, že nemám šancu stratiť sa. Pomedzi desiatky stanov som sa postupne dostala až do centra, kde bolo postavených niekoľko stánkov so suvenírmi a veľké množstvo reštaurácií a kaviarní. Potom stačilo prejsť iba jednou dlhou uličkou, ktorú lemovali všakovaké obchodíky, a dostala by som sa na metlobalové ihriská.

Ponevierela som sa po pešej zóne, prezerala si hŕby šálov vo farbách rôznych krajín, tričká s rôznymi vtipnými nápismi ale aj fotkami obľúbených metlobalových hrdinov, rapkáčiky, píšťalky a množstvo iných vecí, ktoré vydávali na nervy idúce zvuky. V jednom z obchodov ma uchvátil členkový náramok s malými visiacimi zlatými strelami, ktorý som si ihneď kúpila a pripla na nohu. Pre Huga, na ktorého som nezabudla, ani keď je to najotravnejší mladší brat na planéte, som zaobstarala tričko s obrázkom Jamesa McDonallda, škótskeho odrážača, ktorého bezhranične uctieval.

Bola som so sebou nadmieru spokojná. V ďalšom z množstva stánkov ma zaujali budíky v tvare zlatej strely, ktoré mali miesto ručičiek malé metly. Predavač mi vysvetlil, že miesto zvonenia z vrchnej časti vyletia miniatúrne dorážačky a triafajú vám do čela dovtedy, kým sa nezobudíte. To by bolo niečo pre Huga! Len škoda, že som na tie hodiny nenarazila skôr, ako som mu kúpila to tričko. Povzdychla som sa a s prázdnymi rukami som vyšla z obchodu. Chvíľu som vyčkala, kým okolo mňa prejde väčšia skupinka ľudí, a potom som sa už zradila do toho pomyselného Golfského prúdu a nechala sa unášať.

Keď som v nemalej vzdialenosti od seba zahliadla v dave ohnivo oranžovú hrivu, okamžite som zmenila smer. Predierala som sa pomedzi ľudí, až kým som pred sebou nezbala otca, ako zasnene hľadí do výkladu a hypnotizuje najnovší model metly Nimbus 2012.

„Oci?!" rozžiarene som zvolala a on sa okamžite zvrtol. Usmial sa na mňa.

„Rose! Si tu sama?" spýtal sa, keď nikde okolo mňa nevidel mojich bratrancov.

Prikývla som. Nemohla som uveriť, že sme sa v tom obrovskom dave takto našli. „Ostatní ešte spia. Ako to, že si tu? Mali ste prísť predsa až zajtra na zápas Anglicka proti Rumunsku."

„Šéfa som uprosil o jeden deň voľna naviac. Nebol z toho práve najšťastnejší, teraz cez metlobalové majstrovská si zrazu každý berie dovolenku."

„Je tu aj mama s Hugom?" vyzvedala som. Moja mama nemá k metlobalu merlinvieaký vzťah.

„Áno, sú," obzrel sa a zamračene prehľadával okolie, „niekde tu."

Podobne ako on aj ja som sa začala obzerať a náhle som oboch uvidela, ako k nám rýchlo kráčajú. Mama sa na mňa usmievala a Hugo si so záujmom prezeral rovnaký plánik, aký som dražala v ruke aj ja.

„Ahojte," oboch som ich pozdravila.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko. Tak, ako sa máte?"

„Dobre," stručne som odvetila a všimla som si, ako mama drgla Huga do boku a vytrhla mu z rúk mapku.

„Eh, hm... čau, ségra," zaskočene vyjachtal. Predpokladala som, že bol taký zabratý do štúdia prospektu, že si ma ani nevšimol.

„Ahoj." Rýchlo som zalovila v taške a vytiahla som papierové vrecko s jeho darčekom. „To je pre teba... neodolala som sa kúpila ti suvenír."

Vycivene na mňa zízal, no po chvíli si darček vzal a netrpezlivo ho odbalil. „Paráda!" ohodnotil tričko a ja som sa zaškerila. Občas boli chvíle, keď som mala svojho brata trochu rada.

„Rose, ideme teraz za strýkom Harrym a tetou Ginny, pôjdeš s nami?" spýtala sa ma mama a ja som na ňu vyvalila oči.

„Aj oni sú už tu?"

Otec prikývol.

„Prišla aj Lily?" Tá by mi v rozlúštení toho malého incidentu, ktorý sa stal v noci, mohla pomôcť.

„Nie, je doma so starou mamou."

Zachmúrila som sa. „Tie osýpky jej ešte neprešli?"

Mama záporne trhla hlavou. To bol vlastne jediný dôvod, prečo som Lily nezobrala so sebou miesto Victoire. Celá bola pokrytá nepeknými načervenalými bodkami a ležala v posteli s teplotami. Mňa táto choroba ešte svojou prítomnosťou nepoctila, takže som sa od nej musela držať čo najďalej. Ani porozprávať som sa s ňou nemohla, boli sme odkázané tak maximálne na listy alebo čas od času letax.

„Tak ideš?"

Chvíľu som premýšľala, ale nakoniec som túto myšlienku zavrhla. „Nie. O chvíľu hrajú Taliani proti Nemecku a ja som si myslela, že by som sa tam šla pozrieť." Zacítila som, ako na mňa Hugo vyvalil svoje tmavohnedé oči. Zvrtla som sa k nemu. „Nepôjdeš so mnou? Myslím, že ostatní nevstanú skôr než okolo druhej, takže teoreticky by som ťa mohla prepašovať do VIP sekcie."

Hugo sa rozžiaril. „Jasné!"

Zasmiala som sa a rozlúčili sme sa s rodičmi. Nemala som potuchy, prečo som mala takúto dobrú, a najmä štedrú, náladu. Zvyčajne bol náš súrodenecký vzťah asi taký plný lásky ako medzi psom a mačkou. Dostať sa s Hugom na tribúnu, bolo trošku zložitejšie, než som čakala, ale nakoniec som ochranku pri vchode presvedčila. Keď som si všimla, že tomu chlapovi neustále odbieha pohľad z mojej tváre o pár centimetrov nižšie, zajasala som. Nebolo zase až také zložité využiť svoje ženské zbrane na to, aby trochu privrel oči a pustil Huga dnu, aj keď dvakrát príjemné mi to nebolo.

Ihneď po príchode nám na bočný stolík vedľa kresiel naservírovali šampanské, misku s jahodami a tanierik so syrovo-hroznovými jednohubkami.

„Kúúúl," vyhŕkol Hugo a ihneď chňapol po pohári so šampnaským. Moja ruka dopadla s hlasným pleskotom na jeho zápästie.

„To nech ti ani nenapadne, ešte nie si plnoletý," povedala som a škodoradostne som sa usmiala.

„To nemyslíš vážne! Je to iba šampanské!"

„No a? Je to alkohol"

Chvíľu sme sa doťahovali, ale už od zažiatku som vedela, že mu to dovolím. Zase až taká mrcha som nebola.

„Hugo?" ozvala som sa asi po pol hodine, čo sme mlčky sledovali zápas a Hugo sa ládoval všakovakými dobrotami, ktoré si objednal u čašníka.

„Hm?"

„Ešte chodíš s Amandou, nie?"

Pri zvuku jej mena sa ku mne s trhnutím otočil a prehliadol si ma prižmúrenými očami. Prikývol. „Áno. Prečo?"

Zahrýzla som si do pery. Niežeby som nevedela, že toto nebol najlepší nápad. Začínať s niečím takým s vlastným mladším bratom, s ktorým nemala taký dobrý vzťah, aby som s ním viedla takéto rozhovory, bolo... hlúpe. Ale kým on sa poslednú pol hodinu napchával jedlom, môj mozog pracoval na plné obrátky a snažil sa pochopiť, čo sa to v noci vlastne stalo. Bola som zúfalá.

„Len tak." Ľahostajne som trhla ramenami. Počkala som, kým znovu začne venovať pozornosť hre, až potom som pokračovala. „Ty... máš ju rád, však?"

Zamračil sa, ale ďalej venoval pozornosť hre. „O čo ti ide?"

Sledovala som jeho profil a cítila som, ako mi jemne zružoveli líca. „Miluješ ju?"

Okamžite ním trhlo a bleskurýchlo sa ku mne zvrtol. Bol červený ako čili paprička, ešte aj uši mu svietili takmer purpurovou farbou. „Čo?"

„Ach, len mi odpovedz. Je to jednoduché. Buď áno alebo nie."

Trvalo ďalších pár minút, kým sa konečne ozval. „Keby to tak nebolo, nechodil by som s ňou tak dlho. Povieš mi už, čo to má znamenať?"

Jeho otázku som ignorovala. „Už iba jedna otázka. Aké to bolo, keď si ju prvýkrát pobozkal?"

Ak to vôbec bolo možné, Hugo sa zapýril ešte viac. Nasucho prehltol a potom na mňa zvrašil čelo. „Rose, čo, do riti..."

„Bolo to," rýchlo som ho prerušila, „... magické?" Neisto som sa na neho pozrela. Nebola som si istá, či ma nevysmeje a keby to aj urobil, vôbec by som mu to nezazlievala.

„Ty si si voľačo šľahla?"

„Nie!" pobúrene som zvolala. Takéto komentáre môže mať iba môj mladší brat.

„Tak potom vôbec nerozumiem, prečo sa ma pýtaš taktéto kraviny."

„Nie sú to kraviny. Iba potrebujem vedieť, aké to bolo, keď si ju pobozkal."

„Dobré," stručne ohodnotil zážitok, ktorý by som ja opísala na niekoľkých stranách, keby to bolo také úžasné, ako sa predpokladalo, že bude.

„To je všetko?" sklamane som sa spýtala.

„Fajn. Bolo to viac než dobré."

„Takže si to cítil, že?"

„Cítil čo?"

„No predsa mágiu!" Merlin, on bol natvrdlý!

Hugo sa narovnal v kresle a načiahol sa po pohári so šampanským. „O akej mágii to stále táraš?"

„O rýchlom búšení srdca, spotených dlania, o tých výbuchoch šťastia, keď sa s tým človekom bozkávaš," trpezlivo som vysvetlila.

Nadvihol na mňa obočie. Nebolo ťažké rozpoznať, že si o mne myslí, že som mentálne narušená. „A ty tomu hovoríš mágia?"

Pokrčila som ramenami.

„Baby!" zamrmlal si popod fúzy, čím ma prinútil zaksichtiť sa na neho.

„Tak cítil si to alebo nie?"

„Keď už to musíš vedieť, tak áno!" otrávene odpovedal, otočil sa odo mňa smerom k ihrisku a ja som vedela, že tento rozhovor považuje za ukončený. Nevadí. To, čo som potrebovala vedieť, som sa dozvedela a tento objav pre mňa vôbec nebol pozitívny. Ak je totižto Hugo zaľúbený do Amandy a cítil pri tom bozku, to, čo som opísala, tak potom by z toho malo logicky vyplývať, že ja nie som zaľúbená do Teddyho, pretože keď sme sa bozkávali, necítila som nič.

Zmätene som pokrútila hlavou. Čo za nezmysel to bol? Ja som predsa BOLA zaľúbená do Teddyho. Zbožňujem ho predsa už odmalička!

000

Podobná vec, aká sa stala mne, vás prinúti popremýšľať nad sebou a v mojom prípade to veru nemalo veľmi šťastný výsledok. Bola som z toho celého rozčarovaná a pripadala som si prinajmenšom idiocky. Chápete, kto môže byť taký tupý, aby ani nevedel, či to, čo cítil voči niekomu dlhé roky, je láska alebo nie? Myslím, že aj tí najhlúpejší ľudia dokážu spoznať, či niekoho milujú alebo nie. Všetci sú toho schopní okrem mňa.

Vždy som akosi tušila, že som v niečom iná ako ostatní, ale takúto anomáliu som nečakala. Strašne mi to liezlo na nervy, pretože v jednu minútu som si istá, že viem, čo cítim a v druhú o tom zrazu začnem pochybovať. A čo bolo horšie, nemala som ani potuchy, ako sa mám správať. Niežeby to malo niečo výrazne zmeniť, pretože doteraz som sa k Teddymu vždy správala iba ako ku kamarátovi. Ibaže to sa malo zmeniť. Pred pár rokmi bol náš vekový rozdiel netolerovateľný, pretože som bola veľmi mladá, lenže teraz som bola dospelá. Mala som sedemnásť a on dvadsaťdva, čo bolo podľa mňa úplne ideálne, a ja som sa chystala konečne mu začať dávať najavo, že ho mám rada. Ale teraz? Sama som si to nevedela usporiadať v hlave a zistiť, či ho mám vôbec rada tým spôsobom, ako som si myslela.

Dôsledkom môjho neustáleho premýšľania nad tým, čo sa stalo a čo to pre mňa vlastne znamenalo, som vôbec nevnímala, čo sa deje na ihrisku. Keď sa zápas skončil, prekvapene som sa rozhliadala po divákoch, ktorí vstávali z kresiel a pomaly sa presúvali k východu.

"Tak ideš alebo nie?" vytrhol ma z omámenia Hugo.

Zodvihla som k nemu hlavu. Stál pár metrov odo mňa a s nadvihnutým obočím sa na mňa vyčkávajúco díval. Rýchlo som prikývla. "Jasné."

Len čo sme vyšli na ulicu, spýtala som sa Huga, či chce ísť so mnou do nášho stanu. Samozrejme, súhlasil. Nemusela som mať nadpriemerné IQ, aby som vedela, že vidina poobedia stráveného s bratrancami ho bude lákať viac ako posedenie v kruhu svojich rodičov a strýka s tetou.

Príchod môjho brata do nášho stanu všetkých prekvapil, pretože ostatní tiež očakávali, že rodičia prídu na majstrovstvá až zajtra. V krátkosti som vysvetlila situáciu a kráčala som k chladničke. Von som sa vybrala niekedy po desiatej a už bolo skoro pol tretej, takže som bola poriadne hladná; na zápase som toho totižto veľa nezjedla. Vytiahla som zvyšky bolonských špagiet, ktoré boli pravdepodobne dnes na obed, ohriala som ich a pridala som sa k ostatným v obývačke.

Sadla som si na pohovku a až vtedy som si všimla, že v miestnosti chýba Scorpius. "Kde je blondiak?" spýtala som sa Ala, sediaceho vedľa mňa.

"Vonku."

"Čo robí sám vonku?"

Bratranec ľahostajne mávol rukou. "Zbláznil sa."

"Čože?" nechápala som.

"Je vonku a hľadá ťa - ergo preskočilo mu."

Zamračila som sa na neho. "Prečo by ma mal hľadať? Prikázala som predsa Wikzovi, aby vám povedal, že idem na nákupy."

Albus prikývol. "A on tú správu úspešne predal, ibaže keď si sa dlho nevracala, rozhodol sa ísť ťa pohľadať. Hovoril som mu, že si sa pravdepodobne rozhodla ísť na nejaký zápas, ale nepočúval ma."

Zamyslene som prikývla a zahľadela som sa do svojho taniera. Moje zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. Nešlo mi do hlavy, prečo bol Scorpius tam vonku a hľadal ma. Iste, občas sa mi zdalo, že bol nezvyčajne ochraniteľský, ak išlo o mňa. Napríklad keď sme boli vo Francúzsku, nikam som sa nepohla bez toho, aby vedel úplne presne, kam idem a aj to sa stávalo iba zriedka, lebo väčšinu času som ho mala aj tak stále za zadkom. Lenže to bolo iba preto, lebo sa za mňa spolu s Albusom cítil zodpovedný. Nečudovala som sa, keďže môj otec sa mu vyhrážal veľmi hnusnými kliatbami, ak by sa mi skrivil čo i len vlások na hlave. Vtedy som mu naozaj nemohla zazlievať, že mu leží moje dobro tak veľmi na srdci, lenže tento raz takýto dôvod nemal a mne sa to jednoducho zdalo príliš. Veď ani Albus sa mojou niekoľkohodinovou neprítomnosťou neznepokojoval, tak prečo Scorpius áno?

S myšlienkami na míle vzdialenými od toho, čo sa dialo v obývačke, som zapichla vidličku do špagiet a začala ich okolo nej obtáčať. Nevedela som prečo, ale pri pomyslení na to, že si o mňa Scorpius takto robil starosti, som pocítila jemný, ale zato veľmi nepríjemný osteň viny. Musela som si priznať, že keď som sa rozhodla ísť na ten zápas, mala som im dať nejako vedieť, že budem preč oveľa dlhšie, než som sprvu predpokladala. Lenže vtedy mi ani na um nezišlo, že by to mohlo niektorého z nich tak veľmi trápiť a to najmä preto, že v areáli sa jednoducho stratiť nedalo a bola som si dosť istá, že ani žiadne nebezpečenstvo mi tam nehrozilo.

"Keď sa vráti, bude zúriť," akoby mimochodom povedala Victoire a ja som na ňu vrhla zachmúrený pohľad.

"Prečo?" ozval sa môj malý brat. "Mne by vôbec nevadilo, keby sa tak na deň-dva stratila."

"Hej!" Keby som mala po ruke nejaký vankúš, naisto by už letel rovno medzi jeho oči. "Dnes som ťa dostala do VIP sekcie, takže na tvojom mieste by som radšej držala jazyk za zubami." Otočila som sa k svojej blonďavej sesternici. "Nemá byť prečo nahnevaný."

Victoire sa uškrnula a ja som sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či je to príjemný úsmev alebo nie. "On na to bude mať iný názor."

Otvorila som ústa, aby som jej na to niečo povedala, ale potom som si to rozmyslela. Prečo by som sa mala handrkovať o tom, čo si myslí alebo nemyslí Scorpius práve s ňou? Miesto toho som si vložila vidličku do úst a pomaly som prežúvala, kým ostatní sa sústredili na nejaký film, ktorý bežal v televízii. Hoci som sa rozhodla vypustiť to z hlavy, nedokázala som sa naňho sústrediť. Neustále mi behal po rozume Scorpius. Nemusel ma ísť hľadať, nebola to jeho povinnosť a aj napriek tomu som sa cítila vinná za to, že sa teraz túla po vonku a pátra po mne. Mrzelo ma to, či už to podľa mňa bolo opodstatnené alebo nie. Bolo zvláštne, v akom rozpore s rozumom sa občas správali pocity.

Po nejakej chvíli som dospela do štádia iracionálneho hnevu. Bol to predsa ON, kto sa rozhodol správať sa ako paranoidný anjel strážny, tak prečo by som to mala byť JA, kto sa nad tým trápi?! Rýchlo som skonzumovala zvyšok špagiet a špinavý tanier som zaniesla do kuchyne. Keď som sa otočila od drezu, s tlmeným výkrikom som nadskočila a chytila som sa kuchynskej linky. Iba v polmetrovej vzdialenosti odo mňa na mňa číhal Teddy. Akonáhle som si uvedomila, aká prehnaná bola moja reakcia, líca mi zrumeneli.

"Teddy," vyjachtala som, "vyľakal si ma."

"Prepáč."

Chvíľa ticha.

"Chcel si niečo?" vyzvedala som s mierne nadvihnutým obočím.

Brunet prikývol. "Len som sa chcel uistiť, že po tom včerajšku je medzi nami všetko v poriadku."

_Po včerajšku_. Spomienky na alkohol, Človeče nehnevaj sa a vynútený nepodarený bozk do mňa vrazili so silou rozbehnutého rýchlika. Po tej informácii o Scorpiusovi som v hlave nemala dostatok miesta, aby som mohla premýšľať nad niečím iným, a Teddy sa predo mnou v kuchyni zjavil tak náhle, že mi ani nedal čas na to, aby sa mi spomienky vynorili v hlave spontánne. Zároveň mi tou vetou vyvrátil moju domnienku - alebo skôr nádej -, že si to nebude pamätať.

"Ach." Na tvári sa mi objavil silený úsmev. "Jasné, bola to iba hra."

Žiarivo sa na mňa usmial. "To mi odľahlo. Bál som sa, že by sa to medzi nami tým katastrofálnym bozkom pokazilo."

Zavrtela som hlavou. "Ale kdeže!" Niekedy, keď som sa snažila, som vyzerala pri klamaní fakt presvedčivo. Teddy iba slabo prikývol a nechal ma v kuchyni samú. Keď som si to tak v hlave premietla, vlastne som ani nevedela, čo myslel tým, či je medzi nami všetko v poriadku. Že to nijako nezmenilo naše vzťahy? Že ho naďalej budem brať ako kamaráta, hoci som ho tak nebrala? Že si o ňom napriek tej skúsenosti nebudem myslieť, že sa hrozne bozkáva?

Jeho slová vo mne však vyvolali aj iné myšlienky. Teraz som aspoň vedela, že som nebola jediná, kto si myslel, že ten bozk nebol taký, aký mal byť. Avšak čo to znamenalo, som naozaj netušila. Bolo to kvôli tomu, že bol opitý alebo to medzi nami prosto neiskrí?

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla, sklonila som hlavu a pritlačila si prsty na spánky. Začínala ma zmáhať bolesť hlavy. Zo sústredenia ma vyrušili vzrušené hlasy, ktoré ku mne prichádzali z obývačky. Zodvihla som hlavu, aby som zistila, čo sa deje a stretla som sa s temným pohľadom dvoch modrých očí. Nikdy predtým som sa pri Scoriusovi necítila ohrozená, nikdy, nech už bol akokoľvek veľmi nahnevaný, som sa ho nebála, no tento raz mi pri pohľade do jeho očí naskočili po tele zimomriavky. Sťažka som prehltla a čakala, až spustí svoju tirádu, pretože ja som sa necítila na to ozvať sa prvá.

A dlho som čakať naozaj nemusela. "Kde v pekle si bola?" zavrčal.

Znova som naprázdno preglgla. "Vonku. Wikz ti to nepovedal?" nevinne som sa spýtala a tvárila som sa, že odpoveď ani netuším.

"Povedal, ale to bolo o pol dvanástej, takže kde si bola štyri hodiny?"

Pokrčila som plecami. "Najprv som sa bola pozrieť do obchodov, potom som stretla na ulici mamu s otcom, no a potom som šla s Hugom na zápas. Preto som sa vrátila tak neskoro."

Scorpius prižmúril oči a pristúpil ku mne. Keby som mala kam ustúpiť, s radosťou by som to urobila, no do mojich krížov sa už aj tak dosť zabáral ostrý okraj linky. "A ani na sekundu ti nezišlo na um, že by si nám to mohla dať vedieť?!" vykríkol na mňa.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla. V tejto chvíli môj mierny strach začínal striedať hnev. Kde berie právo takto na mňa vybehnúť? Ako sa opovažuje jačať na mňa? "Nie, nezišlo," zaklamala som, "pretože to nebolo potrebné. Ako vidíš, nikomu nevadí, že som bola preč tak dlho!"

"Ale mne áno!"

"A ako som to mala asi tak vedieť? Ako som mala vedieť, že ťa znova postihne ten tvoj chorobný ochraniteľský komplex?"

Jeho oči sa zablýskali a v mojom krku zrazu ostalo príliš sucho na to, aby som prehltla. Prestrelila som? Bolo to príliš? Možno som mu krivdila. Mala by som byť predsa rada, že mu na mne záleží, nie? To mu však automaticky nedávalo právo takto si na mne vŕšiť vlastnú zlosť.

Urobil ku mne ďalší krok, otváral ústa, aby niečo povedal - alebo skôr zajačal - a ja som podvedome zadržala dych. Nič sa však nestalo. Chvíľu sme sa navzájom prebodávali pohľadmi, až sa jeho oči napokon odvrátili a keď sa na mňa po pár sekundách znova zadíval, dve modré studnice mrazili horšie ako decembrová fujavica.

"Dobre," pokojne povedal. Miesto toho, aby sa mi zo zmeny jeho nálady uľavilo, mnou prešlo nepríjemné chvenie. "Ak ti to tak prekáža, prestanem sa starať."

Striaslo ma tak veľmi, až som musela potlačiť vzlyk.

"Ale ja…," rýchlo som začala, on sa však už otočil a bez jediného slova či obzretia odišiel z kuchyne. _Ale ja som nepovedala, že mi to vadí_, dokončila som v duchu. Zostala som tam bezradne stáť a nemo sa dívať na prázdne miesto, na ktorom chvíľu predtým stál. Nerozumela som, prečo sa mi zrazu začali do očí tak naliehavo tisnúť slzy. Vedela som, že som urobila chybu, keď som mu povedala tú poslednú vetu, ale to predsa nebol dôvod na plač. Bola to iba jedna z množstva hádok, aké sme mávali neustále… až na to, že nebola. Cítila som, že toto je iné. Nemohla som to _niečo_, kvôli čomu som si to myslela, pomenovať, ale rozhodne som to vedela.

Vyšla som z kuchyne do obývačky a zistila som, že všetci na mňa zízajú. Akonáhle som vošla, v miestnosti nastalo neprirodzené ticho. Nebolo ťažké si domyslieť, že nás počúvali. Zahanbene som sčervenala, no potom vo mne vzbĺkol hnev z takého narušenia súkromnia, hoci ich chyba to nebola. Naštvane som vypochodovala na poschodie a zatresla za sebou dvere svojej izby.

Neviem, ako dlho som ležala na posteli a zízala na strop, kým som zaspala. Keď som sa prebudila, za oknom sa už črtala čiernota. Popreťahovala som si svaly, išla si trochu ovlažiť tvár do kúpeľne a napokon som sa vybrala dolu. James, Albus a Scorpius boli porozťahovaní na pohovkách a zase zízali do televízora. Na úpätí schodov som sa trochu zarazila, ale nemohla som predsa očakávať, že sa budem môcť v stane blondiakovi vyhnúť. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a zostúpila som dolu.

Nevedela som, aké správanie som po našej hádke od Scorpiusa očakávala, no on ma ignoroval a v podstate sa správal, ako keby sa nič nestalo. Bola som si istá, že navonok to vyzeralo úplne normálne a ostatní si možno mysleli, že všetko je zabudnuté, ale ja som vedela, že to nie je tak. Nielenže si ma vôbec nevšímal, ale ten jediný raz, čo sa na mňa pozrel, som z neho cítila oveľa viac než nezáujem; cítila som mrazivý chlad. Chvíľu som sklesnuto sedela na pohovke vedľa Jamesa, ale dlho som to nevydržala. Z pre mňa nepochopiteľných dôvodov ma Scorpiusovo správanie doháňalo k slzám a to úplne doslova. Len čo mi začali vlhnúť oči, zakaždým som začala zúrivo mrkať, aby som tie slzy rozptýlila.

Nechápala som to. Nikdy predtým ma žiadna naša hádka tak nezasiahla ako táto. Verte mi, chcela som k nemu podísť a ospravedlniť sa, pretože ma moje slová naozaj mrzeli, ale čo-to z mojej povahy som zdedila aj po otcovi a k tomu sa radila najmä tvrdohlavosť a pýcha. Bola som príliš hrdá na to, aby som sa ospravedlnila, hoci som to vo vnútri naozaj ľutovala. Mala som Scorpiusa príliš rada na to, aby som s ním bola na vojnovej nohe.

"Kde je Victoire s Teddym?" spýtala som sa Jamesa, ktorý sotva odtrhol oči od obrazovky.

"Hm… išli niekam von, neviem kam."

"Aha," hlesla som. Tak to by sme mali. Musím priznať, že ma to trochu zarazilo, ale prekvapilo ma, že som nebola nahnevná. Necítila som sa ukrivdená a už vôbec som nežiarlila, čo ma zmiatlo ešte viac.

Povzdychla som si a pokrútila hlavou. Koho to vôbec zaujímalo? Mala som väčšie problémy ako to, kam sa podeli tí dvaja a prečo sa vybrali von sami. Kútikom oka som sa nenápadne zadívala na Scorpiusa. S naoko pokojným výrazom sledoval dianie v telke, ale ja som v jeho črtách videla, aký je napätý a vedela som, že je to kvôli mne. Hruď mi zovrel pocit viny taký silný, až som si na prsia musela pritlačiť ruku, ako keby mi to malo pomôcť upokojiť sa. Nehlučne som si vzdychla. S úmyslom pridať sa k sledovaniu filmu som sa pohodlnejšie usadila na pohovke a pohľad som upriamila na obrazovku. Moje sústredenie však nemalo dlhé trvanie. Nedokázala som pokojne obsedieť a už vôbec som nedokázala prestať po očku pozerať po Scorpiusovi. Zakaždým, keď môj pohľad dopadol na jeho tvár, ma zaštípali oči hroziacimi slzami. Bola som naštvaná sama na seba, že som taká hrozne precitlivená, hoci som na to nemala dôvod. Takéto psychické výkyvy pre mňa vôbec neboli typické.

Nahnevane som vstala z pohovky. Môj pohyb bol zrejme príliš nečakaný a unáhlený, pretože tri páry očí - áno všetky tri - sa na mňa prekvapene upreli.

"Idem von," bez rozmyslu som vyhŕkla a zvrtla som sa. Matne som si pamätala, že tašku som nechala v kuchyni, kde som sa tak vášnivo pohádala so Scorpiusom. Schatla som ju a bez obzretia som vyšla von.

Predierala som sa pomedzi stany, až som sa dostala na hlavnú cestu, na ktorej sa nachádzali obchody. Chvíľu som sa prechádzala medzi davmi ľudí, pretože tam to žilo aj vo večerných hodinách, a s nezáujmom som si prehliadala výklady, ktoré som v ten deň už raz videla. Netrvalo až tak dlho a môj prázdny žalúdok začal nahlas protestovať. Zastala som naprostred cesty a premýšľala som, čo urobím. Vrátiť späť som sa ešte nechcela, ale ísť do reštaurácie sama, sa mi tiež veľmi nechcelo. Nikdy som sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či pôsobila žena, ktorá jedla v reštaurácii sama, pateticky alebo emancipovane. Nech to už bolo tak či onak, ja som bola noazaj hladná, a tak som napokon predsa len zapadla do prvej reštaurácii, na ktorú som po ceste narazila. Objednala som si kurča s hranolkami, čo bolo už takmer národným jedlom, a presviedčala som sama seba, že si iba predstavujem, že na mňa čarodejníci pozerajú so súcitom v očiach. Pravdepodobne to tak aj bolo. Koho by som asi tak mohla zaujímať?

Jedlo bolo dobré a keď som sa sústredila výlučne naňho, takmer som aj zabudla, ako osamelo som sa v tej preplnenej miestnosti cítila. Po tom, čo som zaplatila, vďačne som odtiaľ vypadla. Ešte chvíľu som sa potulovala uličkou, ale samú ma to nebavilo, takže dlho som to nevydržala a vybrala som sa späť do stanu. Rozhrnula som plachtu, vošla som dnu a privítala ma prázdnota. Svetlá boli zhasnuté, prízemie vyľudnené a moje srdce padlo zase o čosi nižšie. Dokiaľ som sa nevrátila späť, nemala som ani potuchy o podvedomej nádeji, že keď sa vrátim, Scorpius bude čakať, aby sa uistil, či som v poriadku. Nečakal a ja som sa zrazu cítila neuveriteľne hlúpo, ale najmä som sama sebe nerozumela. Vôbec som sa nepozastavovala nad tým, že ani James, ani Albus si o mňa nerobia starosti, ale keď išlo o Scorpiusa, mrzelo ma to viac, akoby som si bola kedy myslela. Úplne ma to pomýlilo.

Nevedela som, či sa Teddy s Victoire už vrátili späť, ale ak áno, nemala som chuť ísť do našej spoločnej izby. Niežeby som tak veľmi túžila byť sama, iba prítomnosť mojej sesternice mi nebola príliš pochuti, a tak som zostala v obývačke. Sedela som na pohovke v tme iba chvíľu, keď sa plachta na stane roztvorila a dnu s chichotom vošla moja sesternica s Teddym. Nevyzerali opito, skôr sa mi zdalo, že sa spolu dobre bavili. Zažali svetlá a keď si ma všimli, prekvapene na mňa zízali. V tej chvíli sa zapali svetlá aj na schodoch a na úpätí sa zjavil Albus.

"Rose, no konečne! Už som si myslel, že ťa pôjdem hľadať," vyčítavo povedal, kým zostupoval dolu.

"Prečo? Viem sa o seba postarať a okrem toho, nebola som preč tak dlho."

"To nie, ale už je noc. Asi pred hodinou odišli strýko Ron a teta Hermiona aj s mojimi rodičmi. Radšej som im povedal, že si už išla spať, aby sa zbytočne nevyplašili."

Vďačne som prikývla. Rodičia vždy bývajú úzkostlivejší než hocikto iný, a keďže som bola v úplnom poriadku, nebola by som rada, keby ich zbytočne znepokojili.

"Mali by sme ísť spať," ozval sa po chvíli ticha Albus a my ostatní sme zabručali na súhlas. Podľa hodín nad kozubom bolo už po jedenástej, tak sme sa všetci pobrali hore. Prezliekla som sa do pyžama, umyla si zuby a vliezla do postele, no ani po hodine civenia do prázdnoty, sa mi nepodarilo zaspať. Rozladene som vyskočila z postele, vzala z nočného stolíka knihu a išla si dolu do obývačky čítať. Usadená na pohovke pri krbe a zabalená do deky som sa cítila rozhodne pohodlnejšie, ako keď som sa prehadzovala na posteli.

Myslím, že som tam mohla sedieť asi pol hodinu, keď sa zhora ozvali kroky. Najprv som si myslela, že niekto ide iba do kúpeľne, no keď mi za chrbtom jemne zavŕzgali schody, obrátila som hlavu. Dívala som sa na siluetu obklopenú čiernotou. Neviem, prečo som si ihneď pomyslela, že je to Scorpius, ale mala som pravdu. Ihneď som znervóznela, no jeho pohľad na mne zotrval iba stotinu sekundy, potom ďalej pokračoval do kuchyne. Odvrátila som pohľad a znova som sa sústredila na knihu. V duchu som presviedčala sama seba, že ma jeho správanie nijako neovplyvňuje.

000

Keď som sa v tú noc konečne dostala do postele, bolo už takmer ráno a keďže chalani sa rozhodli zobudiť celý stan už o desiatej, pospala som si naozaj iba pár krátkych hodín. Z poschodia som sa doplazila do kuchyne ako zombí a vedela som, že som tak musela aj vyzerať. Koniec-koncov, stačil jediný Albusov pohľad a nadvihnuté obočie, aby mi došlo, že s mojím výzorom to bolo obzvlášť tragické. Keď som sa pozrela na modelkovsky vyzerajúcu Victoire, chcelo sa mi zo seba vracať, ale čoskoro som sa vzchopila. Srať na Victoire! Koho vôbec zaujíma, ako tá kobyla vyzerá?!

Okej, takéto sebapresviedčanie mi nikdy veľmi nešlo, ale aspoň tak na dve sekundy som miesto znechutenia cítila pálivé jazyky hnevu voči mojej sesternici. Okrem toho som si všimla, že Victoire s Teddym sedia pri sebe na môj vkus až príliš blízko a ich ruky sa o seba čas od času ako keby náhodou obtreli. Chvíľu som to zamračene pozorovola, zhypnotizovaná tým jemným náznakom intimity, ale napokon som odvrátila pohľad a sústredila sa na omeletu. Čerešničkou na torte bol Scorpius, ktorý ma sotva vnímal. Ale nie, teraz klamem, on ma vôbec nevnímal. Ešte aj fľaša džúsu si od neho vyslúžila viac pozornosti ako ja. Ale úprimne, čo som čakala?

Na svoju obranu však musím povedať, že my dvaja sme sa hádali veľmi zriedkavo a ak áno, naše nezhody netrvali dlhšie než pár hodín. Teraz to bolo iné, trvalo to pridlho a okrem toho, spôsob, akým si ma Scorpius nevšímal, bol príliš... úplný. Ešte nikdy ma nevystrnadil zo svojho vnímania tak ako teraz. Bolo to zvláštne a nie tým dobrým spôsobom. Trápilo ma to.

Kým som sa snažila nadránom zaspať, premýšľala som o tom; nebolo možné myslieť na niečo iné. Dospela som k názoru, že jeho správanie voči mne znamená dve veci. Buď bol na mňa Scorpius naozaj veľmi, veľmi nahnevaný alebo som ho ranila príliš na to, aby so mnou znova začal komunikovať. Verte mi, ani jedna z možností sa mi nepáčila.

V ten deň som bola skutočne mizerná spoločníčka. V stane som sa pohybovala ako lev v klietke, čím som znervózňovala svojich spolubývajúcich, ale ani jeden sa neodvážil komentovať to. No, vlastne pár odvážlivcov sa našlo, ale moje podráždené odvrknutia ich napokon úspešne odradili. Celé dopoludnie som strávila v kresle pri krbe s knihou v jednej ruke a hrnčekom ovocného čaju v druhej. Keďže som toho v noci veľa nenaspala, príležitostne som si zdriemla, ale s tým dobytkom v stane som pokojne nespala viac ako pol hodinu, potom ma vždy niekto zobudil. Keď mi konečne došlo, že najlepšie by bolo jednoducho sa vrátiť do postele, bol už čas na odchod. Bol totiž ten veľký deň, kedy tím Anglicka hral proti tímu z Írska.

„To je skvelý nápad!" nadšene zvolala Victoire.

„Čo je skvelý nápad?" spýtala som sa zo schodov, po ktorých som, už prezlečená do džínsových šortiek a čierneho trička s jedným odhaleným ramenom, kráčala do obývačky. Vlasy som si natočila, aby mi v jemných vlnách kaskádovito splývali po chrbte.

„Rozhodli sme sa, že odídeme hneď teraz a ešte pred zápasom stihneme ísť na obed," odvetil James, ktorý si práve do zadného vrecka na nohaviciach strkal peňaženku.

Bez záujmu som prikývla a pridala sa ku skupinke vychádzajúcej zo stanu. Celú cestu do reštaurácie som mlčala a znášala som Albusove tázavé pohľady. Vedela som, že má niečo na srdci, ale keďže sa ešte nevyslovil, mala som podozrenie, že je to niečo, čo nechce vyťahovať pred ostatnými. Stavila by som celý svoj skromný hmotný majetok na to, že akonáhle sa ocitneme aspoň relatívne sami, nič ho nezastaví, aby mi vyjavil svoje myšlienky.

Ako sa ukázalo krátko po tom, čo sme sa posadili ku stolu, mala som pravdu. Albus sa okamžite prezieravo usadil vedľa mňa. Z druhej strany mal Scorpiusa, takže som sa na neho aspoň nemusela pozerať. Čo však nebolo až také príjemné, bolo musieť sa dívať na hrkútajúcich si Teddyho a Victoire, ktorí sedeli spolu s Jamesom oproti. Znechutená som ich ignorovala. Mali by si uvedomiť, že nie každý má žalúdok pozerať sa na podobné veci.

„Rose," oslovil ma pošepky Albus a nahol sa ku mne, aby som ho počula.

„Hm?" nesústredene som odvetila, kým som sa mračila na prázdne miesto na stole predo mnou.

„Asi by si mala zmeniť svoju taktiku."

„Prosím?" nechápavo som vyhŕkla. Zvrtla som sa tvárou k nemu, ale napoly očakávaný prešibaný výraz, som na jeho tvári nenašla. Bol smrteľne vážny.

„Ja viem, že tiché urazené mlčanie za účelom donútenia chlapa priplaziť sa späť s kvetnatými ospravedlneniami je hobby väčšiny žien, ale nemyslím si, že to bude v tomto prípade fungovať."

To vyvolalo viac otázok, než ich zodpovedalo. „O čom hovoríš?"

„O Scorpiusovi, prirodzene." Albusov hlas sa stíšil na hranicu počuteľnosti, len aby si osoba sediaca z druhej strany vedľa neho nič nevšimla. „Myslím, že tento raz sa to nespraví chvíľkovým mlčaním, načo sa po niekoľkých dňoch na vec zabudne."

„Prečo mi to hovoríš?" podráždene som odvrkla. Naozaj som to nechcela počúvať. Celý deň a minulú noc som nepremýšľala nad ničím iným, takže už som toho mala jednoducho dosť.

„Pretože si mu ukrivdila a mala by si sa ospravedlniť. Možno si myslíš, že sa ho to nijako nedotklo, ale mýliš sa."

V tomto sa mýlil zase Albus. Vedela som, že som Scorpiusovi ublížila; nebola som taká nevšímavá, aby mi to nedošlo. Ale priblížiť sa k nemu, keď si tak úzkostlivo držal odstup, bolo ťažšie, než by som si kedy myslela. Teda... niežeby som to naozaj skúsila.

Alovi som neodpovedala a on sa k tomu už nijako nevyjadroval, za čo som mu bola vďačná. V tichosti som zjedla svoju porciu jedla, napoly ucha som počúvala, o čom sa bavia ostatní, ale moja myseľ tam v skutočnosti vôbec nebola. Keď sme sa konečne pohli od stola, boli takmer tri hodiny. Keďže o pol štvrtej sa začínal zápas, bol najvyšší čas, aby sme vyrazili. Merlin vedel, že tam budú tisícky čarodejníkov a dostať sa dnu bude pravdepodobne chvíľu trvať aj napriek tomu, že sme mali sedadlá vo VIP časti.

Zápas sa začal ohlušujúcim potleskom zo všetkých dvadsiatich piatich tribún. Albus s Jamesom vyskočili zo sedadiel, tiež nadšene tlieskali a vyskovali ako výstavné opice. Pri pohľade na nich som sa musela smiať, hoci som na to vôbec nemala náladu. Aj ja som vstala a tlieskala do rytmu úvodnej piesne, ale nervózne šteklivé mrazenie, ktoré som mala pri každom zápase, som tento raz v žalúdku nepocítila. Po zaznení úvodného zapískania sme si všetci sadli. Chalani sa začali okamžite napchávať zemiakovými lupienkami a zapíjať ich ďatelinovým pivom, no môj stolík s jedlom zostal nedotknutý.

Zápas bol nekonečný! O ôsmej večer sme ešte stále sedeli na tribúne a búrlivé povzbudzovanie sa zmenilo na občasné hlasné spoločné zamumlanie alebo zalapenie po dychu. Koniec-koncov, po vyše štyroch hodinách v horúcom sparnom počasí by asi každého prestalo baviť skandovať a oduševnene mávať transparentmi. Victoire to vzdala už po pol hodine a mrzuto odhodila obrovský nápis ANGLICKO DO TOHO! vedľa svojho kresla. To vyvolalo na mojich perách posmešný úsmev, no inak som nemala veľa dôvodov na radosť. A ešte sme aj prehrávali o dvadsať bodov!

Vstala som z pohodlného čaluneného kresla a zamierila som smerom k toaletám, kde som si ovlažila tvár a vlhkým kapesníkom som si prechádzala po spotenom krku. Asi nebol najlepší nápad nechať si tú ohnivočervenú hrivu rozpustenú. Siahla som do vrecka na šortkách - bola som si takmer stopercentne istá, že som si vzala gumičku - ale to bolo prázdne. Podráždene som si povzdychla, prehodila som si vlasy dopredu, aby som umorenému krku poskytla aspoň akú-takú úľavu a vyšla som z miestnosti. Už som sa nestihla uhnúť a zabrániť zrážke so Scorpiusom, ktorý práve prechádzal okolo.

Po počiatočnom šoku som sa spamätala na podiv rýchlo. „Prepáč," zamumlala som a odtiahla som sa, „nevidela som ťa."

Scorpius mlčky prikývol, obišiel ma a pokračoval v ceste. Sama pre seba som sa zachmúrila. Mohol mať aspoň toľko šlusnosti a odpovedať mi! Dobre, možno som k nemu bola hnusná a naša hádka bola z veľkej časti moja vina, ale to ešte neznamená, že sa bude správať ako barbar!

Bolestivo som si zahryzla do spodnej pery, aby som vo svojom rozhorčení nevyriekla zase niečo, čo budem neskôr trpko ľutovať. Odlepila som sa od zeme, ku ktorej som vo svojom šoku primrzla, a pohla som sa k balkónu. Vtedy sa za mojím chrbtom ozval jeho hlas.

„Vlastne som išiel za tebou."

Znel vecne. Zastala som sa obrátila som sa k nemu.

„Áno?"

„Dlho si sa nevracala..."

Robil si o mňa starosti? Toto bolo dobré znamenie, nie? V duchu som sa usmiala, navonok som trhla ramenami. „Bolo mi teplo, išla som sa trochu ovlažiť."

Prikývol, mlčal, ale stále tam stál a díval sa nie na mňa, ale kamsi za moje rameno. Ošila som sa. V podobných situáciách som rýchlo strácala trpezlivosť. Z balkóna sa chodbou rozľahlo búrlivé zaručanie fanúšikov, pravdepodobne dal jeden z tímov gól. V duchu som hádala ktorý asi. Už-už som sa chystala zvrtnúť sa a vrátiť sa späť na svoje miesto, keď sa blondiak rozhodol prerušiť svoje mlčanie.

„Si v poriadku?"

Povedať, že som bola jeho otázkou prekvapená, by bolo jemné pomenovanie. Zamrkala som a pery som poodchýlila ako nemá ryba. Scorpius mi však nedal dostatok času, aby som odpovedala. Miesto toho nervózne pokračoval.

„Dnes si bola hrozne tichá, myslel som si, že sa necítiš dobre."

Nuž, jasné, že som sa necítila dobre. „Nemám veľa dôvodov na radosť, či áno?"

Povzdychol si. Nevyznelo to dobre. Premýšľala som nad tým, či zo mňa a mojich nálad nebol vyčerpaný. „Mrzí ma to... ani nevieš, ako veľmi, ale musíš pochopiť, že ho nemiluješ."

Moje prekvapenie spred desiatich sekúnd sa ani nemohlo rovnať tomuto. „Prosím?"

„Viem, že si myslíš, že ho miluješ, ale mýliš sa. Máš ho rada, to áno, ale láska to nie je."

Bola som si istá, že jednému z nás preskočilo. To bolo, koniec-koncov, jediné vysvetlenie toho, čo sa dialo. Scorpius však vo svojej bláznivej tiráde pokračoval.

„Čím skôr to pochopíš, tým skôr ťa to prestane bolieť, v tomto mi môžeš veriť."

„Nemilujem ho?" omámene som zo seba vysúkala. O čom to, dopekla, táral?

„Isteže nie!" horlivo odvetil blondiak. „A on teba tiež nie, veď teraz je s Victoire."

Je s Victoire? Teddy? Hovoril Scorpius snáď o Teddym? „Čo to tu, pre Merlina, splietaš?" zamračene som žiadala o vysvetlenie.

„Ach," vyšlo z neho a sklonil hlavu, „vedel som, že budeš naštvaná."

„To si teda píš, že som naštvaná, Malfoy!" zaprskala som. Scorpiusova hlava vystrelila dohora. Malfoy som mu hovorila iba vtedy, keď som bola výnimočne nasraná... čo som aj bola. „Prečo to, do riti, vyťahuješ?"

„No, to je predsa dôvod, prečo máš takú nanič náladu, nie?"

„Nie je!" neveriacky som zrúkla, možno trochu hlasnejšie, než som chcela. „Pre Merlina! A čo myslíš tým, že ho nemilujem? Ako môžeš vedieť lepšie než ja, čo cítim?" Jasné, že som dobre vedela, že nie som do Teddyho zamilovaná, ale to mi nezabránilo v tom, aby som sa naštvala.

„Nemôžeš byť zaľúbená do takého idiota!" rozhorčene vyhŕkol.

„Idiota?"

„Nevidíš, že sa o teba nestará? Vie, že sa ti páči a aj tak sa s tebou pohráva. Keby mal v sebe aspoň trochu slušnosti, v tej hre by ťa nikdy nepobozkal."

Ako keby ten bozk pre mňa neviemčo znamenal. Ale musela som si pripomenúť, že to Scorpius nevedel. Lenže... mal blondiak pravdu? Naozaj si zo mňa Teddy robil dobrý deň? Pohládzalo mu moje dočasné hlúpe pobláznenie ego? Dopekla, čo ak mal pravdu?

Teraz som sa cítila naozaj hlúpo. Jediné, čo ma upokojovalo, bol fakt, že z tej pseudozaľúbenosti som bola už vonku.

„Aj keby to bolo tak, čo ti dáva právo povedať, že vieš, čo cítim a čo nie?"

Scorpius v tejto chvíli uhol pohľadom a zadíval sa na stenu. „Asi nič. Dobre, možno neviem, čo cítiš, ale bolo by pre teba lepšie, keby si ho neľúbila. Aspoň by ťa to, čo sa teraz deje, nebolelo."

Mlčky som ho sledovala. Vyzeral... čudne. Neviem, bol taký hrozne zvláštny, taký vážny a vzeral, ako keby to bol on, kto bol zranený a nie ja. Teda, niežeby som bola.

„Nebolí ma to," odpovedala som napokon. Obrátil sa ku mne a svoje belasé oči zaryl do mojich. „Teddyho mám rada ako kamaráta, ako brata, a to je všetko."

„Naozaj?" rozžiaril sa. Aspoň to vyzeralo, že sa rozžiaril. „Takže som mal pravdu? Nie si do neho zaľúbená?"

Pokrčila som plecami a tento raz som to bola ja, kto musel uhnúť pohľadom. „Nepopieram, že kedysi sa mi páčil, ale to je už dávno za mnou," zveličovala som, kým mi na líca stúpala červeň. Tak dávno to zase nebolo, ale s podobnými detailami som ho nemienila zaťažovať. Úplne stačilo, že som sa s tým musela popasovať ja.

„Ale ak je to tak, tak prečo si mala takú zlú náladu?"

Odfrkla som si. „Prečo asi?" Otočila som sa späť k nemu. „Kvôli našej hádke," objasnila som tento raz oveľa krotkejšie.

Jasne som videla, ako ho to ohromilo. Myslel si snáď, že mi to bolo jedno? Blázon!

„Povedala som veci, ktoré som ti nemala povedať a ktoré som tak vlastne ani nemyslela," pokračovala som. „Ale prekvapilo ma, že si reagoval tak prudko a naozaj som si nemyslela - a stále si nemyslím - že si mal na to dôvod."

„Ja viem," povzdychol si. „Trochu som to neustál. Nikdy som na teba kvôli tomu nemal kričať. Prepáč," dodal.

„To, že sa o mňa tak staráš, je veľmi milé a mňa to naozaj teší, ale musíš pochopiť, že som dospelá. Viem sa o seba postarať."

„Viem."

„Nemôžeš takto reagovať iba preto, že sa pár hodín neozvem."

„Viem."

„Stačí, že môj otec dostáva hysterické záchvaty, keď sa domov vrátim po večierke, nepotrebujem to ešte aj od teba."

„Viem."

„Nechcem tým povedať, že mi vadí, že sa o mňa bojíš, ale, ako som povedala, nie som malé dieťa. Dokážem sa o seba postarať."

„Rose, pôjdeš so mnou na rande?"

Ďalšia oduševnená obhajoba mojej nezávislosti zostala visieť vo vzduchu, kým ja som sa šokovane dívala do búrkovomodrých očí, ktoré boli teraz rozšírené a zvláštne priezračné. Koľkýkrát za poslednú pol hodinu ma Scorpius už šokoval?

„Ty... ty," koktala som, po tvári sa mi plazil rumenec. Takéto situácie som nenávidela. Zatvorila som oči, odkašľala si, a potom som to skúsila znova. „Ty ma pozývaš na rande?"

„Zjavne," sarkasticky odvetil, až som sa úplne zahanbila, ale poznala som ho príliš dobre na to, aby som si nevšimla, aký nervózny v skutočnosti je.

„Tak normálne? Nie ako kamaráti?" Ježišikriste, ja som ale mlela chujoviny! Mala by som sa okamžite vzchopiť.

„Iste, inak by to nebolo rande, nie?"

Po tomto som sa dokonca cítila ako ešte väčší idiot, ak to vôbec bolo možné. Jediné, čo ma upokojovalo, bolo vedomie, že sa v tomto rozhovore tiež necíti zrovna ako ryba vo vode. Prečo inak by si tak horlivo žul okraj spodnej pery?

Tento akt, to, ako mal peru jemne vcucnutú dovnútra, bol celkom fascinujúci. Dokonca som si uvedomila, že sa mi jeho pery páčia. Neboli úzke, ako je to zvykom u väčšiny mužov, práve naopak. Jeho pery boli plné a... šťavnaté. Inak sa to opísať nedalo.

„Tak dobre," vyhŕkla som skôr, než by som si to stihla rozmyslieť, ale potom som si uvedomila, že by som si to asi aj tak nerozmyslela.

V Scorpiusových očiach sa mihlo prekvapenie „Naozaj?"

Zamračila som sa. Prečo sa ma spýtal, či s ním pôjdem na rande, keď si myslel, že mu poviem nie? To predsa nedávalo zmysel. „Jasné, prečo nie..." Uf, to neznelo veľmi entuziasticky a z pohľadu na neho som usúdila, že to zaregistroval tiež.

„Tak dobre. Asi by sme sa mali vrátiť," navrhol a ja som prikývla. Spoločne sme vykročili k balkónu, ale po pár krokoch som sa zarazila a zastla.

„Vlastne, nie som si istá, či je to rande až taký dobrý nápad," začala som, Scorpius sa ku mne okamžite otočil. Nebola som si celkom istá, čo presne som v jeho výraze uvidela, ale nebolo to nič dobré, preto som rýchlo pokračovala. „Vieš, celé by to mohlo byť trochu trápne a keby sme zistili, že to nefunguje, tak by to mohlo ohroziť naše priateľstvo a preto si myslím, že by sme to celé mohli preskočiť a prejsť k niečomu, čo nám rýchlo a bezbolestne povie, či má vôbec zmysel namáhať sa," chrlila som zo seba.

Blondiak podozrievavo prižmúril oči. „A čo by to malo byť?" spýtal sa, ako keby neveril mojim dobrým úmyslom.

„Toto," povedala som tak trochu trasľavým hlasom a bez hanby som sa na neho prisala perami. Ani na sekundu si nemyslite, že som nebola nervózna až strach, ale asi sekundu po tom, čo opätoval môj bozk a objal ma, sa všetka nervozita okamžite vyparila. A viete čo? Toto bol TEN bozk. Bozk, ktorý som dúfala, že zažijem s Teddym, ale v skutočnosti som ho prežila so Scorpiusom a bolo to o mnoho lepšie, než som si to predstavovala.

Odtiahol sa odomňa iba vtedy, keď sa potreboval nadýchnuť a na ústach mu ihral ten najkrajší úsmev, aký som u neho doteraz videla. Musím sa priznať, že aj ja som sa vyškierala ako psychicky narušený klaun a dokonca som sa za to ani nehanbila!

„Takže? Aký je verdikt?"

„Prešiel si," laškovne som odpovedala, „takže môžeme prejsť k druhému rande." Bolo priveľmi klišé povedať, že som mala pocit, akoby som sa vznášala? Ale bolo to tak a kým som rozpitvávala svoje podivné vzletné pocity, Scorpius sa ku mne znova sklonil. Tento raz však jeho bozk netrval dlhšie než mrknutie oka a takýchto malých božtekov mi na pery a bradu uštedril niekoľko.

„Keď sa už hýbeme takou kozmickou rýchlosťou, môžeme rovno preskočiť druhé rande... a možno aj tretie a môžem ti povedať, že som do teba blázon už nejakú chvíľu."

„Definuj nejakú chvíľu," vyzvala som ho, srdce mi trepotalo v hrudi. Merlin, čo bolo so mnou a mojím náhlym sklonom poletovať?

„Od šiesteho ročníka."

„Tak dlho? Čo ti, pre Merlina, trvalo tak dlho?"

Pokrčil ramenami, líca mal jemne zrumenené. „Možno nie som vo všetkom taký suverénny, ako vyzerám."

Och, takže on sa bál? Jéj, to bolo vážne milé! Ale radšej som si zahryzla do jazyka, než by som to povedala nahlas. Vedela som si predstaviť, že by to asi nerád počul. Okrem toho, nebola som si istá, či by som v tej dobe jeho pozvanie prijala... pravdepodobne nie. Bolo teda iba dobre, že čakal.

Potom sme už nič nehovorili, ešte sme sa párkrát pobozkali, až sme napokon za hlučných výkrikov, ktoré som si predtým nevšimla, vyšli na balkón. Cítila som, že som od bozkávania rovnako červená ako tapisérie pokrývajúce steny v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, ale bolo mi to jedno. Až keď sme vyšli a okamžite sa na nás povesil Albus, došlo nám, že zápas sa skončil.

„Vyhrali sme. Rose, VYHRALI SME!" hučal mi do ucha, bláznivo mával otvorenou fľašou šampanského a takmer nás polial lepkavou zlatistou tekutinou.

Vyzeralo to tak, že Al musel piť okrem šampanského ešte aj niečo iné, pretože bol neobyčajne hlučný a hyperaktívny. Poskakoval medzi kreslami, trepal fľašou a potom jej obsahom polieval Jamesa. Davy na tribúnach šaleli, hráči anglického tímu ešte stále poletovali okolo tribún, zdravili sa s fanúšikmi, nechali sa nimi potľapkávať po pleciach a kapitán zvieral v rukách nad hlavou obrovský metlobalový pohár, s ešte väčším úsmevom na tvári. V diaľke niekto začal púšťať ohňostroj, zobrazujúci anglickú zástavu. Kútikom oka som zachytila, ako sa k sebe moja kobylovitá sesternica a Teddy tisnú, sotva bol medzi nimi milimeter miesta.

Zacítila som na svojej tvári Scorpiusov napätý pohľad, ale nemal sa prečo znepokojovať. Vôbec som nežiarlila. Vlastne som pri pohľade na nich necítila nič. Zvrtla som sa k nemu a usmiala som sa.

„Vyhrali sme."

„Už to tak vyzerá," pobavene odvetil a tiež sa uškrnul.

„Asi by sme to mali nejako osláviť," nadhodila som.

Ihneď pochopil, prikývol a pristúpil ku mne. „Asi by sme mali," zamrmlal skôr, než boli jeho ústa na mojich perách a mnou sa prehnal bláznivý roj neposedných motýľov. Napriek tomu, ako som bola do bozku vložená, som začula Alov hlas vykrikujúci „no konečne!" a Jamesa, ktorý kričal, oveľa šokovanejšie a pobúrenejšie, „čo to má, dopekla, znamenať?!".

V tej chvíli som nemohla byť šťastnejšia.

Koniec


End file.
